The Tournament
by kittymeowsalot
Summary: WILL NOT BE FINISHED. Kagome becomes something new, she and Shippo get pulled into a portal, they are told something interestingly new by a baby? And they're asked to fight in a…dark tournament? Is Naraku here too? And Kagome has a crush on who
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! They are owned by the creators and the people who made the anime/mangas! I in no way make any profit, be it money or publicity!!!!

{AN: Well, this is my first try at a cross over! Hope I do it okay! Also, the first chapter may be a bit…weird, but it will become more clear in the next one, though I think you all will know what happened at the end of this one, I'll let you read it to figure it out on your own!

Summery: Inuyasha/YYH Xover! Kagome becomes something new, she and Shippo get pulled into a portal, they are told something interestingly new by a baby!? And they're asked to fight in a…dark tournament!? And, whats this? Is Naraku here too? And Kagome has a crush on who!?!?!?! Kagome/surprise…which one is it?)

**The Tournament**

**Chapter 1:** The shard approaches!

Kagome stomped angrily through the forest, her eyes blazing in her fury, as Shippo trailed behind her worriedly. "The nerve of him!" she fumed, her shoulders shaking in her anger. Stopping abruptly, Shippo almost ran into her legs. "Wait, I should go back and apologize…to Sango and Miroku and Kilala. I can't stay with _him_ or _her_ anymore!" Shippo watched his adopted mother with pity, knowing just who she was talking about.

Shippo couldn't understand why Inuyasha insisted on staying with them if he was happy with kikyo. It just didn't make any sense at all. She was Kagome's incarnation, so shouldn't she be able to sense the shards herself? Why keep Kagome around at all? "Momma, why don't we just leave? We don't need them anymore!" Shippo pointed out, bounding to Kagome and jumping onto her shoulder.

Kagome sighed, wishing she could leave like Shippo wanted. "Because I promised to always be by his side while he needed me. He says he still needs me, so I stay." Kagome pouted and shrugged, wishing she had never made that promise all those years ago.

"But why does he need you? Wouldn't Kikyo be more than enough for his need to collect shards?"

Kagome huffed, "Well, you'd think that, wouldn't you? But no! Apparently, he doesn't want to bother **her** with it!" Kagome felt tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes, and she angrily wiped them away.

Shippo growled, sad his mother had to put up with Inu-baka, and angry that he wasn't strong enough to stop it. Kagome stopped suddenly, her eyes wide in horror, making Shippo grab onto her hair, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh no! I have a test this week too!" quickly turning around Kagome ran back to the camp, where Kikyo and Inuyasha were and where Sango and Miroku had been before they had left to go and visit Sango's village. "I have to get my books! Oh no, why did I forget! This is just GREAT! Darn it! Inuyasha better not try to stop me from going!"

Kagome ran into camp, Shippo still clinging to her hair, but when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing…on the lips….with Kikyo's robe thingy slowly slipping off her shoulder, she nearly turned around and ran the other way. But the reminder of her tests and the fact she'd need her new blue bag, She turned to tell Inuyasha where she was going. Kagome blushed red as he didn't seem to notice she was there and had started to peal Kikyo's kimono off of her, revealing her bare shoulders. She paled as the revelation the Inuyasha was making out with a corps came running into her head. 'Oh jeez, that is SO gross!'

"Inuyasha, I'll be back in a week… So… Just keep on doing what you're doing!" Kagome quickly yelled, ignoring Inuyasha's socked outburst of "Wait! What the fuck are you talking about!?" and turning and running as quick as she could, her blue back pack slung over her shoulder, and Shippo still perched on her shoulder. There was absolutely no way she was leaving him with Inuyasha. No way at all. "Shippo, I'm going to leave you with Kaede, okay?"

"Sure Kagome! Will you bring me back some pocky again?" He had such a hopeful voice she couldn't help smile.

Kagome laughed and winked down at Shippo. "Oh yeah, sure I will, if you're good of course!"

"I'll be very good, I promise!" Shippo exclaimed, smiling at Kagome's happy features. His plan had worked, she wasn't upset anymore.

Once they were a 'safe' distance from Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome slowed down to a languid walk, panting slightly. Kagome looked down at Shippo and was about to say something, but suddenly she felt a shiver go down her left side. Looking to her left Kagome stopped moving and narrowed her eyes. "Shippo, there's a shard coming at us. Go and hide in the bushes, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Shippo nodded reluctantly and jumped off of Kagome's shoulder, his tail sticking up in the air as he ran on four paws to the brush, and outside of sight. Kagome turned and watched with her bow and arrows out and ready. She had them made special for her months ago. The arrows her made of a special wood from the Americas, and her bow was collapsible, but still as good as any wooden bow.

Keeping her senses open, Kagome watched the tree line hesitantly. She had never faced a foe that had a shard without Inuyasha, so she was understandably scared. Kagome jumped as a sudden rustle in the leaves on her right sounded through the too quiet forest. "Whose there!?"

Feminine laughter echoed throughout the forest surrounding Kagome as she looked around wildly, trying to find her target. "Oh, what do we have here? A little miko all alone?" a female taunted, her voice guttural and raspy as Kagome walked in circles trying to pin-point the voices owner.

"Come out! I don't want to have to kill you! Just give me your shard and it'll all be done with!" Kagome yelled out desperately, her voice cracking in fear as she worried about the owner of the voice. It sounded dark, tainted.

Out of the forest came an even darker laugh, making Kagome shiver in apprehension. "Very well, little miko. I shall come out!" suddenly, a large 'whoosh' occurred, and leaves and flowers whirled threw the air, almost like a tornado, as a figure appeared, its hair billowing in the wind. "Give me your jewel shards!" it hissed out, claws outstretching in its fury. All Kagome could see was its red eyes.

Kagome shook her head and backed away slowly, raising a arrow notched in the ready infront of her, pointing at the demons heart. "Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

It smirked and advanced on her. "Well too bad, because I want to hurt you!"

It dashed forward to deliver a killing blow, and Kagome fired a purifying arrow. The arrow sailed true and imbedded itself in the female's chest, purifying it instantly. Kagome sighed regretfully and went to retrieve the jewel shard. What she wasn't counting on was a force slamming into her chest, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground, unconscious.

{AN: before I continue this I want to know if people are interested in it! Yes it will be a yokou/yoko Kagome fic, yes it will be mature readers only, and yes, the whole YYH team will be there. I want to know if this sounds promising or not! Its all up to you people! Oh, and the tournament will be happening, too! This will take place at the dark tournament in a few chapters, and kags and the team will be there! Tell me if this sounds interesting or what!}


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! They are owned by the creators and the people who made the anime/mangas! I in no way make any profit, be it money or publicity!!!!

{AN: Wow,only one day and i already got a review! I wrote this with the first one, but i didn't want to post it until i knew if the story would be enjoyed! Ok, now, the review!

To: LuLuCrazeD! Thank you for the review! I'm glad i wrote that summery alright! :-P I wasn't sure if it would grab people's atention, so, yeah! And, yes, this is a youko (isn't that how you spell it?) and kagome, my favorite crossover pairing as well. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!}

**The Tournament**

**Chapter 2:** Request

Shippo gazed worriedly down at his still unconscious mother. She had fallen down as if struck, after she had killed that mean demoness, which had turned out to be a special kind of his own breed! Shippo had an idea of what had happened to her, but he wouldn't say anything until he was sure. Kagome's eyes fluttered slightly and she groaned bringing Shippo's attention to her face. Bringing her hand to her head, Kagome rubbed the back of it while mumbling. "Wha… What happened? Shippo?" Kagome looked quizzically over at the young kit, feeling confused and…pained? "ouch!" Kagome flinched and rubbed her shoulder, Shippo noticed that it was the same spot that Kagome had shot the demoness at.

Kagome's eyes took on a slightly horrified look as she realized what must have happened. "Shippo…you don't think…" Kagome looked at her kit and saw his uncertain face. After a few moments of staring at each other, Kagome's eyes began to tear up. "Should we tell everyone?"

Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and hugged her fiercely. "We don't have to tell them, Kagome. They don't need to know how you got the shard." Shippo handed Kagome the shard as was normal, and watched as it turned pink instantly. "At least you can still purify shards without hurting yourself, right?" Kagome nodded, her worries lessening somewhat.

"Hey, lets go, Kagome! I want to get something to eat, and maybe we can have some pocky too?" Shippo asked excitedly, pulling Kagome up to her feet in a hurry. Kagome laughed and nodded, though her smile didn't reach her eyes like it once had.

~Kagome's POV~

'I don't get it. How come my soul excepted a youkai soul? Why didn't it purify it the moment it touched me?' Something in the back of her head whispered a thought to her, making Kagome wonder if maybe it wasn't just a soul but a consciousness that had joined with her as well. 'Maybe, its because there was no malicious intent pouring out of the soul/consciousness? Maybe my soul allowed it to merge with me because it was pure…' Kagome shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts.

~End Kagome's POV~

"What's done is done and I can't change that." Kagome mumbled to herself, not noticing that her hair was starting to turn auburn, nor that a tail was sprouting under her blue skirt.

She stopped so quietly and slowly that Shippo didn't notice, but when she stopped, her eyes glazed over and she started to hyperventilate. 'What's happening!?' her mind screamed out as her body froze and her mouth refused to move. 'SHIPPO!!!' Kagome struggled to regain control of her body as her hand raised to touch Shippo.

Suddenly a wind picked up and the trees moved to grab Shippo, but as soon as it happened, Kagome blacked out and fell to the floor, again.

Shippo turned and ran to Kagome's side, "Kagome! What's wrong? Why are you on the ground again?" By the time Shippo had reached her, Kagome's hair had turned black and her tail had once more disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Kagome moaned and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her head slightly, which had been hit when she fell.

"Shippo?" Kagome whispered turning confused blue eyes onto the young kit.

"Yes, mother?" Shippo replied, a relieved smile blooming on his face as he gazed happily at Kagome.

"Do you see a blue portal like thing behind you too?" Kagome asked softly, while gazing curiously at the portal, the drama before hand forgotten. Shippo turned back around and gasped.

"That wasn't there before!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping behind the injured Kagome. A blue haired woman, wearing clothes from Kagome's time, stepped through the portal, an oar grasped in her right hand, and a black haired boy standing to the left and slightly behind her, looking like Inuyasha when he doesn't get ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Hello! My name is Botan! How has your day been so far!?" The girl with blue hair asked as she hoped up onto her oar. Kagome blinked twice slowly, not as surprised at her hair and the oar as the fact that she wore clothes from her time.

"Its been…interesting… But why do you care? And who are you?" Kagome asked slowly, her head tilting to the side as she watched the teenager standing behind Botan curiously.

Botan grinned and floated/hovered over to Kagome and Shippo. "Well, we are here to take you to meet Prince Koenma!" Botan exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome arched an eyebrow and shook her head in confusion. "First off, whose this Prince Koenma? And, why are you two wearing clothes from my time?"

The boy behind the Botan girl suddenly got interested, leaning forward and placing his feet apart in a fighting stance, "What do you mean, 'your time?' What time do you think it is here?"

Kagome frowned even more. "It's supposed to be 500 years in my worlds past, but if you think it's the current time, then where am I now?"

Botan giggled nervously and bopped the back haired boy on the head when he opened his mouth to respond to that. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at that and turned her attention back to her. "We can explain this all later." Botan turned her back to Kagome and whispered angrily at Yusuke, "Yusuke! Be quiet! Koenma wants to tell her personally!"

What Botan didn't know was that Kagome had wonderful hearing, and she heard every word. 'So his name is Yusuke…' Kagome stood up slowly and dusted herself off while looking for her bow. "Ah! Thanks Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as Shippo handed her the bow she was looking for.

Botan quickly put an innocent look on her face and turned back to Kagome, who was giving her a bored look. "Please come with us! It wont take more than a few minutes of your time, I promise!"

Kagome looked to Shippo, who had jumped on her shoulder while Botan had been talking. "What do you think?"

Shippo shrugged innocently and grinned back at Kagome's incredulous expression.

Turning back to Botan, Kagome shrugged and nodded her acceptance. Botan smiled happily and quickly float to behind Kagome and Shippo.

"Finally!" was the mumbled response from Yusuke as he went through the portal before Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome followed after him with a bemused expression on her face, and a Shippo on her shoulder.

{AN: Well, how was the second chapter? Like it, hate it, boring, or interesting? lol, imput of any kind is really loved!}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! They are owned by the creators and the people who made the anime/mangas! I in no way make any profit, be it money or publicity!!!!

{AN: Ok, i would like to thank all of you who reviewed! I'm so glad my first crossover is working out alright! I'm trying to make them stay in character, but its so hard when i want certain things to happen! I dont know what im doing, really... *looks around embaressed* I kinda didn't even plan on this going so well, i thought, well, they'll review for the first chapter, amybe the second, but they'll get bored by the third... Then i wrote the third chapter, and i was like, wow, doesn't even look like i wrote it! So, this story is afficialy an obnoxious child of mine, that has a mind of its own! My other story, A Vampire Queens' Love, is still just a child! lol, love how that works out, dont ya!? Anyways, i'd like to thank my reviewers now!

To: LuLuCrazeD! Thank you fo the review, once more! Yes, i know its confusing, i dont even understand how it happened myself, i WAS going to make it like Kurama's predicament, but....*shruggs* thats how it happened! sides, how'd you explain why kags never acted distant with her mom? lol, and, i'll try to explain later my strategy, once i relocate it! I am so glad you liked the 2nd chapter, and i hope you like this one just as much, if not more!

To: XXmistressdeathXX! When you say ok, does that mean there are parts i can make better? like, is there something wrong with how i write, or something wrong with my plans, or plot? All you said was its ok, which tells me thats there is still stuff i can improve on! Please, tell me more! You got me interested! }

**The Tournament**

**Chapter 3:** Antics

Kagome stepped through the blue portal and was surrounded with large pillars and a ceiling somewhere above her. She knew there had to be a ceiling because, there was no sunlight, and no sunlight usually means there was a ceiling near by. Lowering her gaze from her pondering ceiling and why she couldn't even see it, Kagome found Botan smiling at her with a cat-like face, and Yusuke tapping his foot impatiently, a dark scowl adorning his face. Smiling impishly, Kagome waved Yusuke off with her mind's hand, and walked up to Botan. "What kind of demon lives here? Is it a tai-youkai?"

Botan laughed nervously as Yusuke arched an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes on her. "Oh, heavens' no! This is Prince Koenma's place, right next to King Yammis (I hope I spelled that right…) place! Oh I know! You were wondering why the ceiling is so high, right?" At Kagome's nod, Botan laughed happily, "That's a Bingo for me! Oh, and the ceiling is so high because that's how big King Yammi is. He sometimes visits us here."

"Botan." Yusuke's voice interrupted Botan, making her frown in annoyance.

"Yusuke, it's not like you have anything else to do, why don't you get to know Kagome-sama better?" Yusuke huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets, a slouch forming into his steps and a scowl adorning his face. Kagome giggled at the picture he made, but made a straight face when he turned and glared at her heatedly.

"Shhh! I have to page Prince Koenma to let us in!" Botan whispered as she stopped in-front of two very large double doors, her hand ready to push a button on an intercom. Kagome nodded and covered her mouth, while Yusuke's scowl turned worse and he turned his head away angrily. Shippo's head tilted to the side as he watched Botan press a button.

"Yes?" a guttural sounding voice answered, making Shippo streak into Kagome's hair, his whole body shivering in fright

"Botan here. I've got Kagome Higurashi with me to talk with Prince Koenma. Can you please open the doors?" Botan said cheerfully as she pushed a big white button. Immediately the line went dead and the doors opened.

Botan smiled and rushed through the doors, her blue hair wiping Yusuke in the face as he went to follow her. Mumbling under his breath about girl hair and how it's too long, Yusuke followed more cautiously and rubbing his nose in pain.

Immediately Kagome and Shippo's ears were surrounded by a large noise, making Kagome clap her hands over her ears and making Shippo jump up to Kagome's shouler and bury himself in her hair, while covering his ears.

Botan was about to say something when she noticed Kagome's pained expression, and Yusuke's mocking arrogant swager. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here!" Botan snapped her fingers and a medium and a small set of earmuffs 'popped' out of no where.

"Thank you!" Kagome shouted back, making everyone still, before shrugging and continuing with their work.

They quickly moved through the room, and in minutes, though it seemed like hours to both Kagome and Shippo, they arrived at yet another pair of large doors, only these were already open for them. Once they stepped through the doors closed behind them, leaving them in silence. "Ah, much better, right Shippo?" Kagome asked, pulling her earmuffs off and Shippo's and handing them back to Botan.

"Yeah, much…" Shippo mumbled from her hair as he rubbed his sore ears. "All those creatures wore only loin clothes, did you notice?"

"Yeah, but if it works for them, then its fine." Kagome responded as she easily kept up with Botan's rushed pace.

"Here we are!" Botan stopped suddenly, making Kagome slip back to stop her forwards motion and land on Yusuke.

"Oh, sorry about that. Lost my footing." Kagome apologized while scratching the back of her head, making Yusuke stop mid yell.

"Oh, um…no prob." Yusuke replied, his rant about watching where she walks dying in his throat.

A voice from inside the room where the doors were open spoke, saying "That will be all, Botan. You may leave now."

Botan bowed reverently and said happily, "Yes sir Koenma!" before mumbling under her breathe, "Now for some of that coacoa Keiko told me about!" Once that was said, Botan turned and rushed out of the room, leaving an upset and confused Yusuke and a bemused and confused Kagome behind. Shippo was plain oblivious as he was still mourning over the treatment of his ears.

"Come in, please."

Kagome smiled and walked into the room, freezing after the first five steps as a large power source caressed her body and made her muscles tense and her fingers flex in want to touch it. 'Now, where is that power coming from?'

Kagome looked all around the nicely decorated room before a cough from Yusuke drew her attention away from her search. "Try looking down." Yusuke pointed down in-front of her, snickering openly while grinning like a fool. Turning slowly Kagome looked down and found a toddler standing before her in a blue, white, and red outfit, a large blue hat, and a blue pacifier in his mouth. Raising his hand in a 'cool' wave, Koenma spoke one word authoritatively…

"Hello." Because he also had his eyes closed, her didn't see the light that sparked into Kagome's eyes, nor the smile she was casting his way.

{AN: I thought about ending it here, but, I was too much in the mood of writing to!}

Kagome smiled as she 'found' the source of the power. She could practically see it radiating from him in waves. Bending down, Kagome gazed silently at Koenma, who had yet to open his eyes.

"Kagome, what are you gonna do?" Shippo asked from his place in her hair.

"Just gonna have some fun, that's all." Kagome replied quietlydistractedly as she opened her arms slowly before snatching Koenma from the ground and standing up with him crushed to her chest. "Aw! You're so cute! What's your name, huh cute little boy? I could just eat you up! You're so adorable!!!" Kagome gushed out as she swung him around, a huge smile on her face.

Koenma started chocking as the air was squeezed out of him, while Yusuke laughed at his face, which was slowly turning a nice blue that matched his cloths. "Kagome, I don't think he can breathe…" Shippo said as he peeked out of her hair, looking curiously at the little boy.

"Oh!" Kagome let go of the small boy and held him at arms length, her hands positioned under his arms. "I am so sorry about that, You're just so adorable!"

Koenma coughed and wheezed, his eyes now fully opened and bugged out of his head. "You" cough "have" another cough " quiet a grip!" Kagome smiled mischievously and nodded. "Can you please put me down now?" Koenma asked once his breathing was under control.

Kagome nodded again and knelt on the floor, placing him gently on the ground. Koenma wobbled unsteadily before he re-gained his balance, making Yusuke's laughter even louder. "Now, I ould like to talk to you about why I called you here, Miss Kagome."

Kagome nodded and settled herself into a long talk, "I was just wondering what a powerful being like you would need me for."

Koenma and Yusuke coughed in shock at her words. "You knew I was powerful and yet you did _that!?_" Kagome demanded while Yusuke was saying, "You think that toddler is powerful!? Then I must be a god in power!" He puffed up his chest

At Yusuke's words, Kagome looked over and sized him up. "Nope. You're weaker than him. He has the same level of power as a tai-youkai's son would." Once she said that, Kagome once more turned to an amused Koenma's face. "Well?" she prompted.

"Ah, yes. Well, it has come to my attention that a tournament is beginning soon, and some evil beings are competing. If they should win, the world is doomed. I would like you to go with my team and be a healer. My secretaries have told me that you are the best of both your time and the one you travel to."

Kagome blinked in surprise at this. "Wouldn't you rather Kikyo go? She is more powerful than I." Shippo shook his head at this.

"Oh, so you do listen to that half demon!" Koenma sounded surprised. After a moment of awkward silence Koenma explained. "She _used_ to be more powerful than you, until she died. Once she died, though, she lost all her powers. When part of your soul was given to her, she only got back some of her powers, mostly purification, because of the evil deeds she has done since being revived even that power has been weakened tremendously."

Kagome's mouth formed an 'O', while Shippo nodded in agreement. "So, I'd be a healer, make sure that your team doesn't die and what not?"

Koenam nodded. "I'd also like for you to be our fifth and stand in fighter, if you don't mind. Weapons are allowed, and you are to train with Genkai…if you agree of course."

Kagome nodded eagerly, thoughts of Inuyasha not even surfacing in her mind. "I'd love to help. I save the world every day, as you know, so this should be easy!"

Koenma nodded, satisfied, before turning to Shippo. "I have a human on my team with a fox spirit inside his body. He can teach you some fox tricks, if you like."

Shippo's ears tweaked as that bit of news reached his pointy little ears. Popping his head out of Kagome's hair, he looked down at Koenma curiously. "What kind of fox?"

"He controls plants, and has silver hair." At this information Shippo grinned happily.

"He's a mix breed! He's half spirit fox, half forest fox, like me! Kagome, do you mind if he trains me?" Shippo asked excitedly as he jumped out of Kagome's hair fully and bounced around happily.

Kagome laughed and scooped Shippo up into her arms as she stood up. "I wont mind if I get to meet this 'dashing' fox you want to teach you." Kagome joked, touching noses with Shippo in amusement.

Koenma smirked happily. "You two can meet Kurama soon, he should be coming back from a mission I sent him on a couple days ago. I'll send him to Genkai's place. Yusuke, please take Miss Higurashi to Genkai's, and introduce her as well."

"What, now I'm a guide? Jeez, you don't even ask, you toddler!" Yusuke complained throwing his hands up in the air. Koenma's cheeks got red in anger, making Yusuke grin at him in amusement.

"Yusuke, I've never met someone quiet so… bold before. Do you have a girl friend?" Kagome asked suddenly, making both Koenma and Yusuke look at her in astonishment.

"Why do you want to know?" Yusuke demanded, his amused demeaner leaving to leave a 'bad ass' behind.

Kagome bent down and picked Shippo up while walking to the door in a hasty exit. "Oh, nothing!" Kagome called back over her shoulder, "I just feel bad for her for having to put up with your temper!" Kagome made a quick get away while Yusuke bellowed and ran after her, his fists raised in anger outside of Koenma's door.

Koenma chuckled. "Thanks, Yusuke. I knew I could count on you!" After that Koenma quickly shut his doors before Yusuke could get back into his room and clobber him.

"Damn girls. I hate'em. Always makin assumptions like that!" Yusuke complained, grumbling down the hallway, following Kagome's trail. "You know what they say about Assuming, It makes and ass out of you! AND I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!" He exclaimed, raising his voice so Kagome could hear him.

{AN: I tried to make this chapter more humourous, instead of gloomy, like the last two! I hope you enjoyed it, and that my impression of Kagome meet Koenma went over well! Please Review!}


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! They are owned by the creators and the people who made the anime/mangas! I in no way make any profit, be it money or publicity!!!!

{AN: I wrote this while in the middle of a very annoying cold. I've been sneezing coughing, and coghing up yellow stuff. When ever I try to eat, I throw it up. Its really not been my week, well… Monday-Wednesday was fine, but then Wednesday afternoon my cold made an appearance. Blah, I hate colds. Anyways, this might not be as funny as the last chapter. I know, there were 'some' grammical errors. I'm going to go back through and change them when i start feeling better. And, if I'm spelling someone's name wrong, please tell me BEFORE I go and write a new chapter, that way I wont have a name spelled wrong through five chapters, with an average 2000 words. That would just take way too long to fix! Oh, and, I tried my very first pocky last week, only…I turned out to be allergic, friends thought it was funny, and insisted that I put that on here, the pricks…

Anyways, to asnwer the reviews!

To:XXmistressdeathXX! lol right back at ya! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

To: LuLuCrazeD! I feel SO lucky to have a usual reviewer for this story! It is, after all, my very frist crss over! I'm not completely sure that i'm having kags act in character, so, if she starts getting out of line, please inform me! I tried to make that scene between those two funny, seeing as kags knew he was powerful but she still acted like he was a baby! It was her own way of saying he's too young to rule! lol, i hiope you enjoy this chapter as well!}

**The Tournament**

**Chapter 4:** Tests

Kagome grinned down at Shippo's forlorn expression as she walked up a very long staircase. "Aw, Shippo, don't look at me like that! I'm sure this 'old hag', has some pocky. I mean who in their right mind wouldn't have pocky?"

"You." Was Shippo's only response, his expression grim. Kagome's mouth opened and closed several times before she gave up trying to get him excited, like she was.

Yusuke was grumbling under his breath as he trucked up the stairs, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I could be fighting Kuwabara, but no, I have to be a guide for a silly girl…and a little fox. Jeez! What do I have to do to get some peace and quiet!?" Yusuke groaned, his head hanging down as he continued to trek up the stairs.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Um, Yusuke?"

"What?" was the annoyed reply.

"What school do you go to?" Kagome asked, un-perturbed by his attitude.

Yusuke stopped mid step and turned an incredulous look on her. "What? Why is the world would you want to know what school I go to?" he asked, suddenly suspicious of this girl Koenma had come in to \help them out.

Kagome shrugged and continued walking past him. "I just wanted to know if you went to the same school I did a year ago. I kind of forgot the name, as I was hardly able to go, but I do remember the sailor uniform I had to wear. So, does you girlfriend where a white sailor shirt, and a short green uniform skirt?" Kagome asked teasingly, and yet at the same time, she was genuinely curious if he went to her school, and she just didn't notice.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Yusuke shouted at Kagome's back, while running to catch up with her. After a few minutes of him scowling at her, and her ignoring it, he finally mumbled out, "'Sides, no girls at my school wear that uniform. It sounds like Sakura High you're talking about. It's right next to Kurama's school."

"Oh, okay. And, sorry about assuming you and that girl Botan mentioned were dating. It's just, you act all…bashful when ever she's mentioned as your girlfriend, so that was the only conclusion I could come up with." Kagome said, a cheerful tone entering her voice.

Yusuke grumbled under his breath, an un-amused look coming into his eyes. "Botan thinks Keiko and I are dating, but we aren't. We're just close friends!"

"Riiight. Anyways, are we almost to the shrine?" Kagome replied, hoping to change the obviously annoyance triggering subject to a more pressing one.

"We're here now. I'll go get the hag." With that Yusuke ran off and away from the strange girl, his feet taking him all the way around the house, going in the opposite direction that he sensed Genkai.

***************

Kagome watched, amused, as he ran away. "Kagome, can you sense the spiritual energy around this place?"

Kagome paused and closed her eyes, focusing on her surroundings. "It feels like Miroku. This must be where the village once was, meaning he and Sango will have little kids!" Kagome squealed excitedly as she swung Shippo around happily.

Shippo laughed with her, happy that she had forgotten about this mornings events.

"Who are you?" a rude old lady voice asked, yanking Kagome and Shippo out of their own little world.

"Oh, hello." Kagome replied, bowing politely after she had set Shippo down, Shippo looked at Kagome's bowed form and hastily followed her example.

"I wont buy any girl scout cookies from you, so go home, girl." Kagome looked up and took in the old, faded pink hair, the red fighting outfit with a pruple trim, and the white pants underneath.

"Oh, you must be Genkai!" Kagome exclaimed, happy that she wouldn't' have to wait for Yusuke.

Genkai frowned, not happy with Kagome, not one bit. "Yes, I'm Genkai. Now leave."

Kagome frowned in confusion, then looked around for Yusuke. Not seeing him anywhere, Kagome shrugged and looked back to Genkai. "I can't really leave."

Genkai huffed and placed her hands behind her back. "And why not?"

Kagome arched an eyebrow, something she had picked up a while ago from a certain daiyoukai, and smirked back at Genkai. "Because a cute little boy told me to come to you for training, and I don't like disappointing cute little boys. So, when do we begin?"

Now it was Genkai's turn to be surprised. 'Cute little boy? Who is she talking about?' "What cute little boy?"

Kagome smiled and was about to reply when a breathless voice yelling out her name made her turn and watch, a large smile forming on her face, as Yusuke came barreling out of the house.

Yusuke stopped beside Genkai, panting as he had just ran all the way around her house. She wasn't where her energy had been, so he had just run through every single room, including her basement. "Old hag, why'd you make me run through your house!?" Yusuke panted out, his breath wheezing as Kagome watched, a confused expression on her face.

'Her house isn't That big…'

Genkai smirked at Yusuke, "Because, dimwit, you are still training for that tournament Toguro wants you to attend. Now, do you know this girl?"

"Yeah, Koenma wants you to train her for the tournament, she's supposed to be our stand-in fighter, and she's our healer too." Yusuke panted out in answer, bending over and spitting.

Genkai blinked and looked back at Kagome. "Is Koenma the cute little boy you were talking about?" at Kagome's nod, Genkai started laughing. After a few moments, Genkai calmed down enough to talk again. "Well, if for nothing else, you're very amusing. Alright, I'll train you. However," here Genkai got really serious. "You may get hurt, or even die. Are you sure you want to continue? I wont be nice, I'll train you on the same schedule as Yusuke."

Kagome was silent for a few moments, but then she nodded slowly. "Yes I think I can handle it. Besides, I've died once before…well, I got my soul sucked out, it's almost the same thing. So, do we start now?"

Genkai was silent for a moment. 'She got her soul sucked out? How in the world…' shaking her head, Genkai chuckled. "Yes, we shall start now. Yusuke, go and get her a pair of fighting clothes at the mall in you town. You must run there and back."

Yusuke grumbled but obediently set out to do as 'asked', running down the steps, taking five at a time. "Now, what did you say your name was?" Genkai asked, turning her attention back to Kagome. "Oh, sorry!" Kagome bowed. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 18 years old and I recently graduated from high school." Shippo stepped in-front of Kagome bowed as well.

"I am Shippo. I'm a fox demon." Genkai chuckled at how proud Shippo sounded.

"I can see that. A very powerful one too." Shippo stood back up and puffed out his chest some more. "Now, Kagome." Genkai said sternly. "While Yusuke is out getting your temporary outfit, I want to know what you can do. Come with me."

Kagome nodded and followed Genkai into her house, gasping as she was shown an arcade. "Sweet! I haven't played any arcade games in years!" Kagome exclaimed, rushing forward before Genkai could even give her any instructions. Kagome went straight for the boxing game, putting on the glove and getting read to throw her punch. ~Bam!~ The screen flashed a score of 200, making Genkai fall over.

"Okay, Kagome!" Kagome turned to Genkai, "can you try another one? I think that one is broken!" Kagome nodded, confused, but did as Genkai asked. She did get a different reading, only this time it was 250.

'Alright, so she has spiritual power.' Genkai shook her head, and called out, "Kagome, go to the Karaoke machine next!"

"Okay!" Kagome called back, extremely confused at these request, but going along with it. Kagome sang at the karaoke machine, and got 199 on it, making Genkai fall over again. "You okay, Genkai?" Kagome asked, worriedly, starting to walk over to Genkai.

"Yes, I'm fine. Play the mole bopping game next." Genkai got up and pointed to the next game.

Kagome stopped and watched Genkai for a minute. "okay, sure, why not." She walked over to the game and played it. Hitting every single mole. At the end, the score was 250. "Alright, now, can you explain, Genkai –sama, why I just went through that?"

"It was to test your spiritual powers. And you have a lot, I must say, especially for a girl your age. Now, we can continue. Lets go outside." Genkai turned around and left the room, Kagome and Shippo staring after her in dumb shock.

"Okay, lets go Shippo." Kagome ran forward and picked up Shippo on the way, placing him on her shoulder so she could use her arms to help her run. She ran out the door, but skidded to a stop as she didn't see Genkai anywhere. "Shippo, can you smell where she went?"

Shippo shook his head in the negative. "No, I can tell which way she went, just not where she is now."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, which was did she go?"

"Towards that biiig tree." Shippo pointed out.

"Thanks Shippo. Can you wait here while I go and find her?" Kagome looked at Shippo and saw he was about to protest. "She may have some pocky somewhere in her house, maybe you should look while she's away?" Kagome winked evilly.

"Okay! Bye Kagome!" With that Shippo ran into Genkai's house, his nose to the air as he sniffed around for some pocky.

Kagome laughed softly, her expression soft as she watched Shippo run into the house. Once he was out of site, Kagome turned and got a serious expression on her face. "Now to put those lesson from the others to work!" Kagome took one step foreword and was surrounded on all sides by trees.

{AN: Well, I threw up twice while writing this nice little interlude. I feel great now, I guess I just needed to throw up a bit, ya know? LOL, well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts!}


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! They are owned by the creators and the people who made the anime/mangas! I in no way make any profit, be it money or publicity!!!!

{AN: }

**The Tournament**

**Chapter 5:** un-known

While Shippo was busy running around Genkai's home looking for pocky, Kagome was wandering the forest in search of Genkai herself. Finally giving up on simply looking for her, Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on remembering what Kaede had told her about sensing auras and identifying them. From her short encounter with Genkai, Kagome was able to memorize what kind of aura she had. However, Kaede had told her about sensing ages as well, and Kagome was able to see that Genkai was very old, much older than any human being should be capable of being.

"There she is!" Kagome exclaimed, opening her eyes and grinning. "She went to the tree. I might as well take my time going through this forest, looks nice and peaceful!" Kagome exclaimed, an innocent smile on her face.

Running forwards, Kagome made wonderful time. She got to the middle of the forest no problem, going at a nice jogging pace she wasn't winded or exhausted at all. It was with a shock, however, that she noticed multiple auras heading towards her, And when a snake jumped out infront of her, a huge 10 foot snake with human arms slithering towards her, she couldn't help but turn and run to her right as quickly as she could to get away from it.

"Ah, why are you running from me?" A guttural voice sounded from the snake, making Kagome look over her should just to see it following her with a creepy grin on its face.

'**Why are you running away, silly girl?'**

Kagome tripped up as she heard the voice in her head. "What the hell? I'm loosing my mind!"

'**No you are not, dolt. I am Emerald, a mix breed of fox.'**

"So….you're that demon I killed earlier. And that wasn't just a soul my body accepted into it?"

'**Correct. Now, why are you running like a little rabbit?'**

"Because its chasing me!"

A growl was heard before Kagome's body started changing. Her hair turned auburn, with some silver strands, her eyes turned sun golden with a shadowing of silver branching out around her irises. No tail formed, but she didn't need the extra energy to kill the snake that had been following her.

{AN: This is just to inform you that anything that is in bold has to deal with the spirit inside of Kagome. I have yet to think up a name, so if people could give me some good ones, that would be great! Also, until further notice she'll be known as emerald. Sucky, I know, but its what I've thought up on the spot.}

"**Ah, this is much better than that damp little area I was kept in." Emerald said loudly, rolling her head, making an audible cracking noise while she stretched out her limbs. "I don't smell anything familiar, you will have to answer for that, ningen. However…" Here Emerald looked at the large snake. "I'll defeat this obstacle first." Emerald flexed her claws, her dark green eyes glittering in the sun that sprinkled through the leaves. **

**The snake whinned, in a very weird manner, and slithered off leaving its own cloud of dust. "That was easy." Emerald said, dusting off her hands and turning back towards the direction they were heading in. "Now, let us be off, hm?"**

**As they started forwards once more Kagome tried to regain control of her body. **'It's my body you know, so I have a right to have control of what my body does!'

"**Oh yes, you seemed to do real well with that harmless snake."**

'That…was different. I was scared of it. So I ran. Its very logical.'

"**Right, logical. That snake was a vegetarian, meaning it doesn't eat meat. And you ran away from it like a little bird."**

'I ran because it was chasing me!'

"**HA! You ran, so it gave chase simply for the fun of it. If it had meant to kill and eat you it would of done so right from the get go." **

'I was still innocent, it was big and scary!'

"**Will you be quiet so I can find that old lady!? She's very far away, and I need to focus!"**

**Kagome quieted down at the anger in the woman's voice. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kagome coughed nervously. **'So…what's your name? And how did you get in my body?'

**Emerald sighed and pushed a large green branch out of her way. "My name is Emerald, I've said this once before. When you shot your arrow at me earlier and took that cursed jewel shard out of my body I unconsciously had a will to live. And, seeing as you were the closest thing to my body, my spirit chose you. It was completely out of my hands. But, it shouldn't have worked at all, considering you aren't a little egg or fetus of some sort."**

**Kagome shook her head inside of Emeralds head.** 'But that makes no sense. How is it that you are able to join with a fetus or egg, but not with a grown version of what you're joining with?'

**Emerald rolled her eyes while once more pushing another large branch out of her way. At the pace she was going it would take forever to reach that old lady. Emerald started running while answering Kagome's questions. "Because it has to be a innocent soul I merge with. It can't have any taint or lies in it, and it can't commit sins. And, seeing as most grown ningens are liars and commit sins left and right, it didn't seem probable that a ningen such as yourself would be able to contain my spirit without dying. But then again, you are the shikon miko, so, in your words, its only logical that you are innocent enough to be able to live normally with my soul inside of your body."**

**Kagome's proverbial head nodded in understanding. A thought occurred to her and she raised a proverbial finger as if pointing to a light bulb. **'Would is also help if I didn't have my who soul…spirit?'

**Emerald stopped in her tracks and got hit in the face by a green branch she let go on accident. "OW! Damn it!" Emerald rubbed her sore nose while glaring evily at the 'innocent' branch.**

**Kagome giggled. **'Ooo! That looked like it hurt! You okay Emerald?'** Kagome teased, very amused by Emerald's pain. **

"**Shut up." Emerald hissed out. Finally over the shock of getting her nose hit, Emerald continued walking towards the old lady's aura…after chopping down the offensive tree's branch of course. "What did you mean by you not having your whole spirit?"**

**Kagome crossed her arms seriously. **'Well, you know how the jewel was broken?' **Emerald nodded her head. **'Well, the guardian of the jewel, the one before me, was a girl named Kikyo. Apparently we look like we could be realated…and I found out that our soul…spirit is the same one. So, around 50 years ago, your time, Kikyo is tricked by a guy that was a human named onigumo. See, onigumo had a crush on Kikyo and wanted her for himself, but he was a bandit and Kikyo hadn't even considered it before telling him no. So, he sold his soul to some weak demons. With me so far?'

**Emerald nodded slowly. "I think so. A girl named Kikyo that once had your spirit denied a bandit man named onigumo, who then sold his soul to weakling demons? Right?"**

**Kagome clapped happily. **'Right! Well, Inuyasha, a hanyou dog boy that I met soon after I broke the jewel-'

**Emerald stuttered to a hault. "YOU broke that jewel!?"**

**Kagome laughed nervously. **'Yeah, well, that's a different story! Anyways, Inuyasha and Kikyo met and fell in love. But, because Kikyo was put in charge of protecting the jewel, and because she was a miko and he was a half demon, they couldn't be together. Well, there was a rumor going around that the jewel could be destroyed if a pure wish was made on it. Kikyo had the brilliant idea to have Inuyasha wish to become a human. That way they could be together, and she could live a normal life without the jewel.'

**Emerald huffed. "That is not a pure wish."**

**Kagome nodded in agreement. **'Nope, it isn't. However, they never got to make the wish. Onigumo, now called naraku by the many demons that had overtaken the bandit onigumo, Tricked the two in spite. See, the demons had only wanted one thing, the jewel. And, seeing as onigumo wanted its protector, they saw a perfect chance to get at the jewel. But, Inuyasha was in their way. So, they morphed into Inuyasha's form, hurt Kikyo with a mortally fatal wound, and took the jewel to the hut. Then they turned into Kikyo and told Inuyasha he'd never get the jewel. He got mad and stole the jewel from the hut it was being kept in. Kikyo shot him to a tree with her last breath, then told Kaede, her little sister, to burn her body with the jewel.'

"**There are some things I don't get. Why would onigumo agree to hurt Kikyo? And what does this have to do with your spirit not being whole?"**

**Kagome waved her hand. **'I'm getting to that. Now, Inuyasha is knocked unconscious…in a dream state…what ever for 50 years, and the jewel disappears. Then, I get pulled to your time, don't ask yet, I'll explain later. Anyways, I free Inuyasha, he kills the thing that pulled me there, then attacks me. I break the jewel and our quest begins. Now, Kaede kept her sisters ashes in a vial in the village. One night a demon came and stole the ashes and made a replica of Kikyo's body. Only, it had no soul. See, I had the soul already, meaning that she couldn't call it back to the clay Kikyo. She wanted Kikyo to find her all of the jewel shards. She hunted me down…well, _technically_ I went to her, and she stole my soul. Then, Kikyo came back to life and started to hurt Inuyasha, who was, by then, my friend…of sorts. I called back most of my soul, but some of it stayed with Kikyo.' **Kagome sighed dramatically.**

"**And I always thought my life was exciting" Emerald commented sarcastically. "And you never answered my other question. Why would onigumo allow those demons to hurt Kikyo?"**

**Kagome laughed, **'Oh, that's easy! He had no more control of his body. He was badly hurt when Kikyo found him and took him to a cave to heal him. He was totally covered in bandages and stuff. Apparently, he was in a bad fire. And, I don't think that onigumo even tried to stop them. Cause he was jealous and upset over the fact that she liked another male, and that other male liked her too. It was his way of showing her the 'error' of her ways.'

"**Oh, I see. Well that's just stupid."**

'Yeah it is. Are we almost to the old lady now?'

"**Yeah. Actually, she should be right in front of us in about five minutes. I'll let you take control again, as long as I can come out and play every once and a while."**

**Kagome nodded in agreement. **'You are stronger than me, and you are nice to talk to, once I get past that evil side you have. Sure, you can come out once in a while, as long as you ask first, this is MY body after all.'

"**Agreed."**

And Kagome's eyes turned blue once more just as she stepped out of the forest and into Genkai's line of vision.

"I see you are stronger than I first thought. Now I want to see you fight. The dimwit should be done with my errands by now. Lets go." Genkai turned and vanished from sight once more as she stepped through the tree line.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed obediently.

"Here is where you will be sleeping. Get comfortable. I will start learning of your fighting abilities after supper." With that Genkai closed the sliding doors leading to a hallway that connected the main house to the room Kagome would be staying in.

Kagome didn't look back when Genkai left, but she did say a quiet thank you to her when she shut the door to give Kagome privacy.

"So…now what?"

'**I think you're supposed to get ready for dinner with the old lady and the arrogant jerk.'**

Kagome laughed, even though she quickly defended him. 'He isn't that bad, more like a second Inuyasha, like an older brother that wants to prove something to a little sister.'

Emerald huffed, **'Even though you're right, I'm glad you see that he IS trying to prove something. We just don't know what…' **Emerald drifted off, her thoughts breaking apart as something else became apparent to her. **'Hey…'**

Kagome frowned, confused. 'Yeah? What is it now?'

'**Where's-'** a large crash and a young mans screams were heard before she could finish her question. **'Shippo?'** She finished anyways, though she already knew that Kagome realized what her question would be.

Kagome gasped, "Oh my god! I totally forgot all about him!" Quickly dropping her bag on the floor, Kagome turned and ran out of her room, worry leaking out of her aura.

'**You know, he is a fox. He shouldn't be this much trouble…'**

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. 'Fox's are known for their mischief….'

{AN: I am really realy sorry about the long wait! I know, no excuse is good enough to appease your anger, but I had finals to take care of, AND my mother took away my lap top so I could study with out the 'distraction' that is writing. I know what you all are thinking, couldn't I have written it on another computer? Well, I had already started this chapter on the lap top, and I didn't want to forget anything from the part that was already written, so, I waited for school to end, then I finished this chapter and did multiple revisions. So, what did you all think of it?}


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! They are owned by the creators and the people who made the anime/mangas! I in no way make any profit, be it money or publicity!!!!

{AN: }

**The Tournament**

**Chapter 6:** Confrontation

Kagome ran through the hall leading to the main household. 'I can't believe I forgot about him!'

Emerald laughed, her tone taunting. **'I can. He isn't your kit, so you have no need to watch over him….why is he with you in the first place? Shouldn't he be with his mother and father?'**

Kagome's steps slowed a bit before she took off again. 'I'll explain later, but, you should know that I love him as if he were my own son. I don't care about species differences. He and I are mother and son for as long as he wants.'

Emerald was silent while Kagome frantically ran through the house, trying every room and sporadically shouting Shippo's name. After a few minutes, she decided that silence wasn't the best for her. **'While I may not know why he is with you, I can tell he respects you. Respect, for kitsunes, is reserved only for those stronger than us, or parents. Because you are human, it is more than probable that he is stronger than you. If that is the case, then he respects you as his mother.'**

Kagome remained silent, she only heard part of what Emerald said to her. She was way to concerned for Shippo's safety to listen to the spirit inside of her body.

Another loud scream echoed throughout the house followed by a curse, making Kagome whip around so fast her neck hurt for a moment. Reaching her left hand up, Kagome rubbed her neck while turning towards the sound and sprinting down the hall. A door was in her way, so Kagome just shoved it open and ran through the room. Reaching another door, this one locked, Kagome stopped, panting from her run.

Yanking at the door knob, Kagome swore when it still didn't do anything. "Damn it! I know he's in there! I can feel it!"

'**Kagome, let me out. I can unlock the door, then you can find your kit.'** Emerald suggested, for some strange reason she wanted to help her new 'roommate'.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Emerald, sensing Kagome's agreement, surged foreword and took control of their body, but not to the fullest. **Emerald made sure to not take complete control of Kagome's body, for two main reasons. One, it would take too long to transform the human body into hers, so she would settle for her eyes changing color (from blue to a forest green) and her hair turning silver. She didn't have all of her powers back yet, so she wouldn't be able to break down the door as she had first wanted. Instead, she would take a more subtle approach. Reaching up, she pulled a small seed out of her hair and placed it inside the hole in the door knob. Closing her eyes, Emerald sensed out the areas in the lock and moved the seed into position before encouraging it to grow. Vines seeped out of the lock and Emerald grasped it and turned it, opening the door.**

'**There you go, Kagome.' Emerald closed her eyes and retreated from Kagomes body, leaving Kagome in control once more. She was exhausted.**

Kagome breathed in and out, calming herself before she went in the room. Right as she was grasping the door, Kagome noticed how Emerald was panting slightly. 'Are you alright?' Kagome asked, worried about her friend.

'**I am *pant* fine. That just took *deep breath* more energy from me than I thought *groan* it would. No need to worry.'** Emerald reassured her. It was true, too. She hadn't been expecting that simple task to drain her of more than half of the energy she had accumulated since the first time she realized what had happened in the forest.

Kagome sighed in relief, confusing Emerald, and opened the door a crack to check around the room. Right as the door was open a fourth of the way, Kagome immediately noticed Shippo sitting upon the dining room table, tears forming in his eyes. Seeing this, Kagome's maternal instincts kicked in rapidly, sending her straight from worried, past angry, and straight to murderous. Forgetting about being cautious, Kagome burst into the room and ran to Shippo.

Shippo turned his head towards the door at the noise, and tears immediately formed when he saw Kagome running to him with a worried/angry expression on her face. "Kagome!" He wailed, getting up from his sitting position quickly and running to her open arms. Kagome caught him midair, an _oamf_ escaping her when he collided with her chest.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him protectively. "Are you okay Shippo? I am so sorry about leaving you here alone!" Kagome whispered to him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes while Shippo buried his head in her shoulder.

"That's okay Kagome. I knew you'd find me." Shippo said back to her, while leaning back to look in her eyes.

Kagome smiled and rubbed her nose to his, something he had told her about earlier that month when he had asked to call her mother. Apparently, rubbing noses is a form of affection used between parents and kits, like when a human parent kisses their kid on the head after a hug scare happens. It could also be used between close friends, in order to make promises, like a kitsune version of a pinky promise. And, after a really big scare, like a life threatening one, or when a mother and kit are separated, a nose rub is a way of reassuring both that the other is fine and safe once more.

Shippo giggled and rubbed his nose back, happy that she remembered this form of comforting. Kagome, noticing his tears weren't drying up fast enough, shifted him to her left hip and wiped his cheeks with her dark red sleeve gently. "If nothing bad happened, then why were you crying Shippo?"

Shippo looked over to their left, making Kagome look that way as well. She had been so focused on Shippo she hadn't looked around at the rest of the room, or the other occupants. Yusuke was lying on the floor, staring at her, while a obviously recently broken blue vase with purple trim was around him. Another man, this one with red hair, stood beside Yusuke, his green eyes catching her interest. 'You could wander forever in those eyes…' Kagome thought distractedly before Yusuke's swearing snapped her out of it. Looking back at Shippo, Kagome leaned down and asked real quiet-like. "Did they make you cry? What happened here?"

Shippo sniffled dramatically. "The jerk, Yusuke was yelling at me for wandering the house, so I came here to wait for you. Then, he was mad that I was sitting on the table. The red haired guy came in and told Yusuke to shut up, and he wouldn't. Then they started arguing and Yusuke tried to pull me off the table, but the red haired guy got in his way, making him fall and break that jar." He whispered back, just as quietly.

Both Yusuke and the stranger were trying to hear what they were saying, but neither was having much luck. Kagome's eyes hardened in a protective gesture, making Yusuke shrink back. Turning sharply, Kagome walked out of the room and sat Shippo on the floor. "Wait here, okay Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking him in the eye.

"Are you going to yell at them… Like when you yell at Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently, making Kagome smile.

"Yes, yes I am. If you follow my scent, you should reach our rooms. Okay? I'll be there in a bit." Shippo nodded reluctantly and watched Kagome re-enter the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(While Kagome was with Shippo)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke spat to the side and leaned foreword, his back making a weird popping sound. "Did you have to shove me so damn hard Kurama?" he whined, wincing as his back crack and stretching his arms above his head.

"I am sorry Yusuke. But, any observant being could see you were scaring the child." The red haired man, now named Kurama, replied while sitting down on a chair.

"What do you expect!? He was sitting on the god damned table! We eat on that thing!" Yusuke shouted, jumping to his feet and glaring at Kurama.

"I seem to recall a time when you were sitting on that same table." Kurama pointed out, a small smile forming on his face.

Yusuke opened his mouth to retort, his finger raised in accusation, when Kagome re-entered the room. Looking between the two, Kagome could tell they had been talking of matters not concerning her. "Once I am done, you two may continue your talk. But let me make one thing clear."

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips in a classic female stance. "My son gets enough crap from my friend. I don't need you two making it worse. And, what gives you," here she pointed at Yusuke, making him gulp, "the right to tell him what to do!? Last time I checked, you are not his father, nor does he accept you as one. You have no right to tell him what to do. And you!" Kagome pointed to Kurama. "I may not know you, and I am grateful you protected him, but you had no right to do that. He can protect himself if he wants to. He didn't need you to rescue him. On top of that, you both scared him out of his wits! I hope you two are satisfied!" Kagome's chest was heaving at the end of her rant and her miko powers were flaring violently, making Yusuke and Kurama very uncomfortable.

Turning on her heal, Kagome went to the door leading out of the room. Pausing once she opened the door, Kagome looked back at them. "I hope you two feel lucky, because if you were anyone else, I would kill you for what you did. Be thankful that I am kept from that… Oh, and Yusuke, you'd better fix that vase before Genkai finds out. Oh, and tell her I wont be joining you at dinner. I am going home."

When both men, 'more like boys…', remained silent, Kagome huffed and exited the room, slamming the doors behind her and heading towards her room. 'Shippo and I are leaving. I don't care if they want my help. I wont stand for anyone harming Shippo. He's been through way too much as it is.'

Yusuke flinched when she slammed the door. Remembering her warning, he quickly looked around his feet and noticed, for the first time, the shards he was standing on. "Oh shit!" he yelled, jumping back as if stung and landing on his butt. Looking at his feet, he saw many little pieces of the vase stuck in his foot. Looking over his shoulder at Kurama, who was staring at the door as if in a trance, "Kurama, wanna help me out here?" At Kurama's continued silence, Yusuke ground his teeth together and yelled on the top of his lungs. "Earth to Kurama!"

Kurama jumped and looked at Yusuke with a deer in headlights look. Noticing his feet, Kurama nodded and knelt beside him.

Feeling bad for yelling at him, Yusuke asked grudgingly, "So, why were ya staring at the door?"

Kurama shrugged, "I thought, for a moment, I recognized her spirit energy."

"Oh really? From where?" Yusuke asked, truly intrigued, as his friend never talked about his past much.

Kurama sighed as he pulled out the last shard. "That's the last one."

Yusuke grunted but grabbed Kurama's wrist when he went to get up. "Where have you seen her before? Botan and I picked her up from the makai."

Kurama stilled at that information, then he shook his head. "There's no way that she is who I think she is. The girl I'm thinking of has a tail."

Yusuke grinned perversely. "Maybe its hidden under her skirt? Wanna go take a peak?"

Kurama glared at his good naturedly. "That isn't something you can easily hide, Yusuke."

"What. Did. You. Do. To. MY. VASE!?" Genkai screamed, her eyes glaring at Yusuke and Kurama.

Yusuke quickly got up and held up his hands pleadingly. "Genkai, it wasn't me! It was that runt Kagome had with her!" he defended himself, hoping the old hag would buy it.

She huffed and shook her head. Kurama decided to speak up, "Miss Genkai, why is that girl here anyways?"

She looked at him, then at Yusuke. "You haven't told him yet, dimwit?" Yusuke shrugged un-interestedly and looked away. Genkai huffed and looked back at Kurama. "Her name is Kagome. She was brought here to train with me. She will be your stand in at the tournament."

"Not anymore, grandma." Yusuke mumbled, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you mean, Yusuke?" A cheerful voice asked from the doorway behind Genkai, making the three of them turn and look at Botan.

"Just what I said. She said she's leaving and going home." Botan gasped while Genkai glared at Yusuke.

"This is your fault, isn't it, you dimwit." She said, walking forewords and bonking him on the head hard enough to make it bleed.

"She can't leave!" Botan exclaimed, her face turning frantic.

Kurama frowned. "Why can't she leave, Botan?"

Botan's anxious face turned to Kurama, "Because! If she leaves you wont have a chance of winning this tournament!"

Yusuke grunted from his place on the floor while Kurama arched an eyebrow. "Why would her leaving be that important?"

"When you guys get hurt she can heal you! Its perfectly legal if a team-mate has that ability. And, she had hidden powers that wont wake until she masters the ones she has. You guys need her!" Botan was frantic in her explanation, it was a miracle that the two boys understood her.

"Now that you understand, you two have to go and apologize." Genkai ordered, pointing towards the doors that Kagome and gone through earlier.

Kurama nodded and turned to go through the doors, his mind deep in thought. Yusuke, unlike Kurama, was throwing a fit. "Botan, why do we need her? She aint that powerful! Her spirit energy barely registers to me!"

Botan sighed and shrank to the floor. "Yusuke, I'll explain some other time, just go and stop her from leaving, okay?"

You could hear his teeth grinding, but he nodded and followed Kurama out of the room.

{AN: Okay…seeing as how Emerald's actions and words are in bold, I'll make Yokou's words and actions in…italics? What do you think of that!?}

'_I wonder...could it be she?'_ Kurama blinked, surprised at the thought. 'Who? Why does she seem both familiar and unfamiliar to me?'

{AN: I simply must stay loyal to the show as much as possible, even though its already impossible for me to stay loyal to Inuyasha, but lets face it, I never will!!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!!!}

Kurama stopped suddenly, making Yusuke run into his back.

"Damn it Kurama! Why'd ya stop so damn suddenly!?" Yusuke yelled, rubbing his nose while glaring at Kurama.

Kurama looked over his shoulder sheepishly. "Where is her room?"

Yusuke laughed and nodded, taking the lead and walking through the halls. Soon the arrived at Kagome's room, only to find her yelling at some other guy. Thinking some demon had decided to attack them directly, they burst through the door and stopped in their tracks in shock.

{AN: I know, cliff hanger! I am SO evil!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, yes, I know I said it would be a few weeks, I asked my bf to post this for me, I gave him my password and stuff….he agreed to post it when he had the chance…so…ya, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and he gave me his word to not change anything of it! ~_^}


	7. Temporary Authors Note

AN{Well, I know its been……a long while, huh? Well, I kinda had other things going on. Someone used my name on another site, and I'v been hassled by them. I had to change my email AND my name. Rest assured, its now taken care of, I think. Only problem was I had to remove my oldest story that wasn't even complete yet! Thank goodness they didn't try to steal this one. I'v been having issues with it, and until recently, I didn't know what they were! :P One of them was the fact that I accidentally forgot that Kurama already knew he had a demon fox in him, in the anime. I feel like such a fool !!!! I had been reading a story, which had Kurama not knowing he was a demon fox in a human body. Well, I've fixed this problem now! I am re-writing my chapters. When this chapter is Added, I encourage all of you reading this to go back and re-read all of my chapters. Otherwise, you may not understand the next chapter much, as it too will be linked to the others.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! They are owned by the creators and the people who made the anime/mangas! I in no way make any profit, be it money or publicity!!!!

AN{ I have also decided that, if possible….at some point I will be incorporating the actual Dark Tournament episodes into my story, as in….one chapter per one episode, or in other words, each chapter of my story will include what happens in one episode. I believe, I will start this action next chapter, as soon as I make a new disclaimer for it. XP that's kinda needed, so that I wont get accused of plagiarizing the anime I love so dearly now! And of course, there will be some things changed in each episode, so Kagome will be noticed :P

I was thinking about just changing the whole tournament, and if some of you actually want that, I can do that, but I'd rather not. That's kinda a hard task to do . making a roster and stuff, and describing the characters. I'd rather people already know what the characters look like, ya know?

Oh, and I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. There are too many for me to reply to, but, I want to thank EVERYONE. Its just so very awesome that so many of you love my story!

And, this is a warning. There will be some Inu bashing in this chapter….My plan was to make everyone hate him. Hope it works…. :P or at least, hate him for how he acts in this story.}

Kagome couldn't believe it! First she had to deal with the two idiots in that room, now another one!?

"Bitch, how dare you leave! I didn't say you could!" Inuyasha's annoying voice made Kagome sigh and lean against the door at her back.

"Inuyasha, I told you I was leaving!"

"You told me when I was busy!"

"Yeah, when you were busy with Kiky-ho…." Kagome mumbled, winking at Shippo who snickered in amusement.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Inuyasha yelled, reaching forwards to yank Kagome towards him.

Kagome blinked as, in a flash of movement, Inuyasha went from infront of her to through the now huge hole in the wall and lying on the floor, Yusuke pinning him down. "What the…" Kagome looked to her right and saw that there was a similar hole right by her.

"I do apologize, Kagome, but we heard a very angry person and had assumed…." Kurama shrugged and motioned towards Yusuke and Inuyasha punching it out outside of the room. "Was he bothering you?"

Kagome nodded slightly before shaking her head. "He's a friend, from where I help save the world. His name is Inuyasha, and…well, he came to get me because I left him and stuff…."

"He's a jerk and he shouldn't be here!"

Kagome looked down at Shippo in surprise, before smiling. "Yes, he is a jerk. But, he has every right to be here too. He can travel through the well, just like I can."

"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking….can you forgive Yusuke and I? You have every right to leave, but we need your help. Please, stay?" Kurama looked very sincere…

'**Stay.'**

Kagome blinked in surprise and focused on Emerald. 'Why do you want to stay?'

Emerald shrugged. **'He's a Kitsune, like me. I like him.'**

'Is that the only reason?' Kagome giggled out, blushing slightly. Kurama arched an eyebrow at her actions but remained silent.

'**No, that isn't the only reason. This tournament they have been talking about sounds fun. I wouldn't mind taking part in it. He's just a pleasurable plus!'**

Kagome blushed again but nodded to both Emerald and herself. Turning, Kagome was about to reply but Inuyasha had to open his big mouth. "She ain't stayin' here! We need her to sense the shards!"

Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha, "I am staying here, Inuyasha. Why don't you have Kiky-HO do it for you? Or can't she?"

Inuyasha growled and was about to stand up to attack Kagome,. But a newly arriving black covered person was infront of him, a sword to his throat.

"Step foreword and die."

"Hello Hiei." Kurama welcomed, raising his hand slightly.

"Whose the buffoon?" Was the black covered mans reply, 'Hiei…' Kagome repeated in her mind.

"He's a…acquaintance of Kagome's." Kurama replied, walking forwards slightly. "He seems most violent, however…"

"Let me go you little chicken shit!" Inuyasha demanded, trying to step around Hiei, but Hiei just pressed his sword closer to Inuyasha's throat, making a thin line of blood appear.

"Ok, this is getting way too heated!" Kagome exclaimed marching forewords. "Inuyasha, listen. I am staying here. I don't care what YOU want. You don't need my help, you've made that clear whenever you have….a rut session with that CLAY POT!" when it looked like her was going to protest, Kagome shook her head, "No. This is my choice, and I am STAYING."

Inuyasha's ears pressed down on the back of his head. "But you promised-"

Kagome sighed at his broken outlook. **'Do not give in, Kagome. He is just pretending.' **'I know…it just…' **'No. he doesn't need you. If he did he wouldn't rut with that clay doll, now would he?'** 'No, he wouldn't!' "No. Just go home, Inuyasha. I'm tired of you SAYING you need me, but then you leave me in danger all the time to go to her. I'm tired of it. You don't need me anyways. You're always saying she's more powerful. I bet if you actually made her work, she'd find all the shards for you, no problem."

He was silent a moment, his bangs covering his eyes. "Bitch. Fine, but don't bother coming back. If you do, I'll kill you."

He backed up and leapt away, everyone was tensed and silent, Hiei and Kurama watched his movements away from their area, sensing his meager power leaving. Once a few minutes had passed, everyone relaxed and Kagome took Shippo back into the house, stepping through the huge hole in the wall.

The tense silence made Kagome slightly un-comfortable. But, instead of waiting for the boys to gather around her and demand information, Kagome walked through the house, heading straight for Genkai's aura. She found her in the dinning room with Botan.

"Please tell me you're staying!" Botan exclaimed before Kagome could even open her mouth. Kagome nodded, a sheepish smile forming on her face.

"I'm staying." Botan breathed a sigh of relief. "And besides, why would I want to leave anyways? I think I was just over reacting."

Botan smiled, her smile was contagious and Kagome smiled right back.

"Hey, what's for dinner, old hag!?"

Kagome frowned and turned to watch Yusuke march into the room, a big grin on his face.

"Don't worry, he's always rude." Botan whispered, making Kagome laugh.

"Dim wit, you are eating the same thing as yesterday!" Genkai retorted, making Kagome curious when Yusuke groaned.

"Not that crap again!?"

"Well, we'll be heading out then." Kagome turned curiously to Kurama.

"Sure, just abandon me to the stupid squid food!" Yusuke grumbled, turning and sitting at the table.

Kurama laughed softly while Hiei just sighed and turned to leave. "Why aren't you staying?" Kagome asked, tilting her head in curiosity, making Kurama blush slightly.

"Um, well-"

"We have to train too, and we are helping the idiot train to become stronger so he wont die in the first round." Kagome looked to Hiei when he had responded to her question, giggling at Kurama's halfhearted glare.

"Kurama, would you mind training Kagome's kid too?" Botan asked, coming up and standing beside Kurama.

Kurama frowned and looked to Shippo, who was sitting on Kagome's shoulder still. Shippo shrunk back and hid behind Kagome's hair.

After a few tense moments Kurama nodded. Shippo breathed out a sigh of relief and left Kagome's shoulder to stand on the ground infront of Kurama.

Kagome watched as Shippo and Kurama left, Hiei following closely behind them. For some reason, she felt abandoned somehow.

"Kagome, you'll have a different room, at least until that one is fixed."

"Okay, but then….how long will this be?" Kagome asked, sitting down across from Yusuke.

"The dark tournament doesn't start for 2 months. You'll see the brat then."

Kagome was silent a while before nodding and resting her head on the table.

"After dinner we'll go out to my sand pit and practice." Genkai announced, sitting down and clapping her hands. A single robot like thing, came out of the kitchen with a tray on its hands.

"Ew, that smells horrid!" Kagome exclaimed, covering her nose.

"Eat it, girl. Or else starve. That's the only thing you'll eat while here." Genakai said, lifting the lid off of her own plate, revealing the same thing. Genkai tok a bit and sighed happily, making Kagome almost barf.

{AN: Well, what do you guys think? The next chapter will include the episodes 27 and 28. Im going to write up a disclaimer for it and all that. Oh, and before I forget, the grub they are eating is a brown mushy thing served in Eurpoe, germany to be exact. Its supposed to provid energy. I'v tried it once, tasted like puke (you know, when you vomit up good stuff and the taste of your vomit is in your mouth?) well, that's what they are eating. It tasted horrible for me, so I decided to include that in this chapter.

Anyways, please review!}


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer for ALL chapters AFTER this one: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakushou. I do not own any characters from either anime. And I do not own the plot OR the episodes. All things listed are owned by their creators and the companys that published it. I in no way gain any profit from writing this chapter, Not any money, or any awards. And I in no way expect any of this. I am only temporarily borrowing the use of the episodes. I give all props for all episodes used to the authors of said episodes.

{AN: I hope my disclaimer plainly describes that I don't own anything. I'm really only using parts of the episodes, but id rather be safe rather than sorry…. :P I know some of you wanted to see the training, but since all we see of Yusuke's training is that rock climbing bit….and since I don't want to make up what happens….i'v decided to start this one in the forest. Kagome has had a change of appearance, but I'll describe that later. And, if any of you are curious as to what episode, its number 26! Oh, and since that forest bit takes place at the very end, I MIGHT combine more than one. You'll know at the end. Anything between &&& words &&& means a change of episode…. For example &&& episode 27 &&& okay?}

Kagome walked beside Genkai, her hair pulled back in a high pony tail, and her face blank. She had gone through hell, but was able to stay awake. Yusuke had promised her to sleep a bit once they were on the boat. Since she was the sub-fighter, and medic, she had talked him into allowing her to protect him. That way, he'd be ready when they would get to the island. Before leaving, Genkai had told her a bit about the dark tournament. Five fighters were to attend, but they were allowed one alternate. Usually that would be the owner. But, if the owner was to decline, a different fighter was optional. The alternate would only fight if one of the five died and the team ultimately won the battle. She hoped she'd never have to fight, but if she did end up fighting, well, she hoped it would be just because one of them is in a comma.

"Kagome, relax." Kagome looked over to Genkai and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bit worried."

"Tch, why are you worried? We've trained. I bet we can beat Toguro no problem now!" Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"I doubt it. I mean, you couldn't even beat Genkai. I doubt you can beat him." Kagome said, ignoring Yusuke's outraged look.

Kagome looked up at the voice of Kurama and Hiei talking. "We are almost there." Genkai whispered, checking the not on her mask. Kagome smirked, happy Genkai had listened to her idea.

"The ship is here mattys, now lets try to get aboard without any violence." Kagome heard a guttural voice announce, making her want to run.

"Uh, hey wait a minute sir, our team still has some stragglers." Kagome heard Kuwabara say, making her smile.

Running forewords, ignoring Yusuke's exclamation, Kagome leapt up and onto the back of Kuwabara. "Hey Bara! Whats up!?" Kagome kissed the side of his cheek, making him blush.

"Who are you?" Kagome pouted and wrapped her legs around his back.

"Aw, you don't remember me? I threw you through a wall once, when you walked in on me when I was changing….remember?"

"Kagome! How are ya!?" Kuwabara exclaimed, grinning over his shoulder at her. Kagome laughed, happy he remembered.

"I'm fine. Yusuke is here too, and our fifth member!" She leapt down off of his back, allowing him to turn and look at Yusuke and the masked fighter.

"Urameshi! What took you so damn long!?" Kuwabara exclaimed, watching Yusuke whine about the forest hike.

Kagome was silent, making Kurama slightly suspicious. "You look awful, wait. That's your normal face!" Kagome laughed softly at Kuwabara's joke, making him grin at her.

"Yusuke." Kagome turned to watch Hiei and Yusuke's reaction to each other, she wasn't very surprised when Hiei decided to spar with him. Merely to gage how much Yusuke has improved.

While they fought, Kagome walked over to Kurama and smiled. "How was Shippo? Did he behave?"

Kurama smiled, "Yes, he was the perfect gentleman."

Kagome shook her head and grinned. "I doubt that. He pulled pranks on you all the time, didn't he?"

Kurama laughed and grinned back at her. "He once put glue in my vase of roses. When I tried using one, it glued to everything it touched, even my hand."

Kagome was laughing so hard she nearly fell on the floor laughing, until she heard what was being said.

"They have six people…." A grumble was going through the crowd, making Kagome self-conscious when she heard it. The captain came closer to them.

"What's the meaning of this!?"

Kagome turned and looked at the short man with the large black beard. "I'm the alternate. Instead of traveling separately, I'm traveling with my group, if you don't mind."

"That's against the rules, miss."

Kagome rolled her eyes. But before she could respond Genkai beat her to it. "In the rules it says that the specially invited team can bring their alternate with them."

The captain was silent, but he nodded. "Very well, you may also come. What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." He nodded once more.

"Very well, I shall call the island and tell them you are the scheduled alternate fighter."

Kagome nodded and watched as the captain turned away. "Alright you biguts! Get to the ship, and save the fightin for later!"

'That was a close one.'

'**Indeed.'**

&&& Episode 27 &&&

Kagome looked around the ship as the walked up the bridge walk ramp. It was large, by her estimate maybe two football fields long, and maybe a football field wide, but that was only her guess.

Their group was the only one with human looking bodies, which seemed off to her, but then, almost all of these monsters were weak excuses for the name demon.

"Shoot, nothing but ugly monsters here. Where are all the pretty girls? This is a cruise-"

"What? Am I nothing but chopped liver!?" Kagome exclaimed, stepping infront of Kuwabara and pouting, hands on her hips.

All the guys looked her over, making her almost blush. She was wearing a dark green fighting outfit, with black lining. It was very much like Genkai's outfit, where hers was red, Kagome's was dark green. Where hers was white, Kagome's was black, and where hers was green, Kagome's was blue. Very earthy colors, reflecting how Kagome acted….some of the time. She was wearing her black and white tennis shoes too.

"You're cute too, but, uh" Kagome laughed, taking pity, on him

"Don't worry, I know you were joking Bara." Kagome hugged him, making him blush in embarrassment.

Kagome stepped back and laughed at his face. She then walked over to Yusuke's slumped form, to make sure he was, indeed, sleeping. When she saw he was, she sat down beside him and looked around, making sure no one tried to kill him.

'**Hm, I smell something putrid. Almost like a stupid swamp rat.'**

Kagome giggled slightly at Emerald's complaint. 'It does smell bad, but at least we aren't surrounded yet.'

'**True. But, like Hiei said, I hope the island is much more fun than this boat. Its down right boring.'** Kagome laughed at Emerald depressed tone.

'Wait, hold on….'

Kagome looked over at the captain at his request.

"Alright mattes turn your eyes to the captain's deck. Its still gonna be quiet a time before the ship finds her way to the harbor. The preliminary rounds will be fought here on me trusty ship."

A shacking of the ship announced the opening of some doors, allowing the round tournament-like stage to rise up out of the ship. "That explains the size of this ship, doesn't it."

"It would appear so." Kurama responded, narrowing his eyes on the stage.

"Hold on, I thought we were the special guests!"

Kagome looked from Kuwabara, to Hiei when he said, "This is the way things are done, fool."

Kagome was silent. She didn't really want to fight. She watched Kuwabara posture himself, posing. "It's a smack down then."

"Now we can kill all the apparitions without being in trouble." "A chance to sharpen my claws." "I do love the opportunities to fight many people at once."

Kagome watched a group of demons walk by, her eyes watching them closely. She moved forewords to a defensive position when one of them mentioned the idea of killing Yusuke.

"These guys are a lot bigger up close, when they are next to you and everything. Ha…HaHa! Wait! You're the one that wants to fight them, and I guess as group leader it is your responsibility." He was pointing to Yusuke, and Kagome glared at Kuwabara. **'Is it not obvious that he isn't able to fight right now!?'** Emerald exclaimed.

Kagome moved aside when Kuwabara knelt down infront of Yusuke. "Hey! Wake up Urameshi! I said it's the group leader's responsibility!"

Kagome gaped at Kuwabara's actions, then glared. She stood up and grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him away from Yusuke with surprising strength. "Leave him alone Bara! He needs his sleep, you dunce!" She yelled, throwing Kuwabara over towards Kurama.

All of them stared at her wide eyed, but a motion of movement made them look towards the masked fighter, who was now walking towards the arena.

"Good, I wanted to see if he was worthy of being on our team." Kagome looked over to Hiei from her new spot sitting on Yusuke's right side, between him and the others on their team. She forced herself not to smirk, and merely watched Genkai jump onto the arena floor.

It was with some surprise when the whole group of Demons decided to focus on her and single her out. Kagome was slightly worried, but Emerald pointed out the idioticness of that thought. Genkai was way stronger than all those demons, and the idea was proven when she beat them all with one move.

Kagome smirked and nodded, while Kuwabara was shocked, but when she felt a dramatic shift in the demons aura's, she looked up, only to see that most of the demons were surrounding them. Kagome moved closer to Yusuke, her eyes moving everywhere.

When the demons attacked them Kagome grabbed Yusuke and jumped up and onto the barren arena. The demons noticed her retreat and some followed her, while most stayed down on the ground. She lied Yusuke down on the ground to continue sleeping while she drew her swords to attack any that came her way. Genkai had taught her how to use two swords, twin swords. They were silver with black handles, a present from Genkai's collection. They resembles Hiei's swords, only hers were slightly shorter. Her left sword was almost a double edge sword, the first half was double edged while the rest was a flat edge.

She attacked any of the demons that tried to attack Yusuke, charging her swords with her purification powers so that one graze would kill them. For some reason, these demons weren't fully turned to ash. Only the spot she touched was turned to ash. The rest of the body remained, slightly burned but overall intact. Her powers were like a huge shock wave traveled through the body and stopped the heart. This only killed the weaker opponents, Genkai had told her. The ones at the tournament will be stronger, and will likely kill her without thought, and her powers wont kill them. They will likely be at the daiyoukai level.

Kagome looked around when the sounds of fighting stopped. They were all dead, thankfully. She sheathed her swords and walked back over to Yusuke. Her swords didn't need to be whipped off because there was no blood, her powers removed it. Grabbing Yusuke, she jumped off of the arena and landed next to the rest of the group.

"Did Urameshi sleep through the whole thing?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he slept through it. He needs his sleep if he's going to be ready for the first battle."

Kuwabara looked around, a surprised look on his face while everyone walked towards Kagome and the still sleeping Yusuke. "Hey, what happened to that fight?"

"Everyone's dead." Kurama replied, smiling amusedly while Hiei grunted. Kagome giggled slightly at the way Kuwabara was so shocked at everything.

"I hope they give us a nice room with a huge bathtub." Kagome sighed, looking to her right.

"Oh! We're here!" Kuwabara exclaimed, running to the front of the ship and looking over the rail.

Kagome grabbed Yusuke's arm and propped it over her shoulder, smiling at Kurama when he took the other arm. All of them followed Kuwabara to the front, and watched as they docked at the island. Crews of demons came on to remove the dead bodies and escort them to the hotel.

Kagome suppressed Emerald's urges to kill the demons surrounding them on their way to the hotel, not wanting to make any trouble for them. It only took a few minutes, maybe five, for the car driving them to the hotel to get them there. Stepping out of the car Kagome lifted Yusuke with her, Kurama went to help, but she shook her head no. "Its best if your ready to defend us. I wont be able to, at least not on that side."

Kurama hesitated before nodding. Kagome smiled before turning and looking up. 'The Hotel Kubikukuri, huh? That's an odd name.'

'**How is it odd?'**

'Well, I'm not sure what it stands for. It's not a word I know.'

'**It may be a new demon word I don't know of…'**

(As a side note, Emerald has been filled in by Kagome what time it is. So she wont be surprised by many of the objects, only a few.)

Kagome shrugged and decided to ignore the name of the hotel, it didn't really matter what it was called.

Stepping through the automatic doors, Kagome was surprised at all the humans in the building. They all reminded her of fancy balls held at a company her father had worked at. She didn't like any of the looks the older people were giving them, or how they all started whispering when they entered. She ignored Kuwabara's exclamation on how nice the building was. In her opinion, if the people who are in it before you are not trustworthy, then the building isn't nice either.

Suddenly a slick haired young looking man with a dull ton of voice was in front of them, and Kagome stepped back in surprise. "The best of the evening gentlemen, and lady. The hotel has been…expecting you."

Kagome sniffed and stepped foreword to where she had been before, glaring at the snooty jerk.

"Please, follow me." Kagome looked to Genkai who nodded. Taking the first steps foreword, Kagome followed right behind their guide, ignoring the snide remarks she could hear the rich fancy people were making. With Emerald inside of her, her hearing had gotten better, and she could hear every single comment made.

*in the room*

Kagome sighed happily as she sat Yusuke on the couch. "He weighs a tone!"

"I've never seen this much rich stuff in my life!" Kagome giggled at Kuwabara's exclamation before leaving the room to use the restroom. It was shiny in there too.

When Kagome came out of the bathroom it was to hear the door shut and Hiei talking down to Kuwabara. "-They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Everyone looked at her, and Kagome blushed a bit.

"They've brought us coffee, would you like a cup?" Kurama responded, holding up a cup for her.

"Sure! Genkai wouldn't allow me to have any coffee. I was only allowed to eat her energy food." Kagome made a face while Kurama chuckled, after a second Kagome started chuckling as well.

She trailed off and moaned softly when she took a sip of her coffee. "Perfect temperature!"

Everyone chuckled, but Kagome had noticed an aura behind her, by the door. Turning un-perceptively, Kagome saw a child crouched on the table sipping at a coffee cup. Looking back at the table she saw one of the two cups that had been there was gone. **'The kid probably took it.'**

Kagome agreed silently, before looking back over to the boy. He was kinda cute, with those stars on his face, under his left eye, and the large hat was cute too. Kagome decided to wait and see when the others would notice the cute boy.

Kagome looked over to Kurama when he froze. "Why is there only one coffee cup on the table?"

"That's the one I'm not drinking, remember?" Kuwabara replied, frowning.

"True, but there should be two, not one. You aren't drinking one, and neither is Yusuke. Of the six only four are gone, so there should be two on the table, but there is only one." Kurama said, not drinking his coffee anymore.

"Wow, do you think Urameshi can drink in his-" Kuwabara was cut off when the kid slurped his coffee loudly.

Kagome, along with the others, all looked to where the child was squatting on the table. She physically turned around, since she was the only one already standing.

"Hehehehe." Kagome almost giggled with the little boy, if the rest of her team was so upset over his presence.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama questioned calmly.

"He-He must've come in before we even entered the room!" Kuwabara exclaimed, looking shocked and upset.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fibber, fibber! I came through the door after you got here. Isn't that what good boys are supposed to do?" he looked up before going to take another sip. "Oh, oops, I guess I forgot to knock though." He took another sip before speaking again.

Unbeknownst to him Kagome was contemplating doing something she probably shouldn't even think of, but Emerald seemed to agree with her idea. **'I'm sure he wouldn't mind, Kagome.'** 'Are you sure? He is a mighty powerful kid.' **'He said his name is Rinku, from the…Rokuyukai Team. They must have six demons on there team. That's what their name stands for…'** Kagome agreed and then focused on what the kid was saying again.

"-guess you don't have to worry about all that kind of stuff when your going to be dead soon." Kagome watched him balance back and forth on the cup, surprised it could hold his weight.

Kagome looked back up and just watched him balance back and forth, not really listening to his words. He'd probably seen a lot of death and killed a lot too, since he's a demon. Its normal for demon kids to grow up fast.

Kagome had sensed another demon enter with the kid, but he kept himself hidden for a while, and she had thought he was just watching over the kid. But, maybe he wasn't' after all.

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" He was a handsome demon, but cold, almost like Sesshoumaru. The only difference was the short blonde hair and his modern clothes, oh, and his markings. This demon didn't have any markings she could see.

"hehehe, hey there Zeru, I was just saying howdydo to our enemies!" He jumped off the table and stood infront of Zeru with a huge grin. When Zeru went to open the door Kagome decided to take her chance. Dashing forewords, She grabbed up Rinku and hugged him to her chest.

"Aw! You're just the cutest thing ever!" Kagome gushed, making all the males in the room gape at her.

"Hey! Lady let me go!" Rinku yelled, wiggling around in her arms. "Aw, but your just so adorable! I could just squeeze you to death!" Kagome retorted, hugging him to her closer.

"Let me go, Let me GO!" Rinku shouted, pushing against her chest and taking in gulps of air. Laughing, Kagome let him go.

"Make sure you knock first from now on, cutey. If you don't knock and I'm in the room you will be smothered again!" Kagome wagged her finger in a no-no fashion, making Kuwabara laugh.

Zeru glared before walking out the now open door, a still bug eyed gasping Rinku following closely behind him. "Damn lady is insane!"

Kagome laughed and went to shut the door. Once it was shut she turned around, and smirked at everyone's shocked faces.

"Why did you-" Kuwabara started, trailing off in shock.

"He was cute. I can't help it. I smothered Koenma when I first met him, too." Kagome shrugged, grabbing the cup Rinku had been drinking out of and taking it back to the table. Everyone slowly sat beck down, relaxing once more.

Kagome carried Yusuke to his bed, and left his clothes on. It might be her job to take care of him, but she was **not** undressing him. There was no way she'd do that! "Bara, you undress him, 'kay?"

He nodded and shoed her out of the room he and Yusuke would share. Hiei and Kurama decided to share the living room, so they'd fight the first person to try to sneak in, and the masked fighter took another bedroom, while she had her own. It was still assumed the masked fighter was a guy, which had been the plan.

After taken a quick shower, she undressed and slipped into the silken sheets nude, and very comfortable.

{AN: Ok, well. That was the 26th and 27th episodes. Obviously, there were many differences. If you've watched the episodes youd know what they are. If you haven't….i don't know what to tell ya, but. I like Kags in the episodes! :D as I continue writing, Kurama and Kagome will get closer. And, when Kurama fights, as they get closer, Kagome will get more worried with each fight. He fights soon, I might combine three episodes next chapter. There are too many episodes, in my opinion. I might skip some of them, like Kuwabara's (those take too long and are way too sappy in my opinion) and maybe Yusukes, which are also very sappy sometimes. Obviously, I'll focus on Kurama, maybe something that Kagome might find interesting…

So, what do all of you think about this chapter? Did I do good? And, is the new disclaimer good? :P I wanted to make it perfectly clear that I don't own the episodes, and im just using them as a set-up! Lol. Please, review! Since, if you're reading this, I don't even have to ask you to read it! :D lol, hope everyone loved the Olympics. I was sad we lost the ice hockey game, but we got silver, which was awesome!

TATA!}


	10. Chapter 9

{AN: Okay, this chapter was one that is slightly odd, but….Yeah, thers a certain closeness at the end as well. Promise!

Please Read it, and REVIEW! I love reviews, almost as much as I LOVE coffee! Lol :D}

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Koto. I'll be your cute host for this years tournament and its gonna be a messy one!"

Kagome heard the girl announcing, and she breathed deeply. "Relax. We've so powerful none of these guys will be able to beat us!" Kagome smiled half-heartedly at Kuwabara's attempt to cheer her up. Shifting her weight, Kagome made herself more comfortable with Yusuke on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Kurama murmured, gently patting her back. Kagome blushed and nodded mutely.

"Let's go." Hiei murmured, stepping forward before everyone else. Kagome brought Yusuke and her medic bag while everyone else walked with what they'd need to fight.

"Both teams into the arena." Koto spoke into her microphone.

Kagome walked at the back of the group and tried to ignore the snide remarks of her new outfit. She had changed it to a blue short kimono that was at her knee, with a slit on her right and left sides and tight shorts underneath. She had on her same black and white tennis shoes, and her hair was up in a bun this time.

Instead of following the others onto the stage, Kagome placed Yusuke on the ground and stood beside him while the others all greeted the opposing team.

"Excuse me." Kagome looked up and smiled at Koto.

"Yes?" Kagome replied, watching Koto look around confused.

"Um, why are there six of you? I know there's an alternate-"

"Yes, that's me."

"But, the alternate isn't allowed in the arena right now." Koto finished, holding the mic away from her face.

Kagome frowned a minute before smiling. "We're the special guests, so….we get special privileges." When Koto didn't look convinced, Kagome decided to add a bit of a fib. "And one of the main team mates are still sleeping." She pointed down to Yusuke sheepishly. Koto followed her finger and made an 'O' face. "I'm the current tote person. And I'm the assistant coach."

"But-" Koto started, but paused when a circle appeared on the big screen. "Committee, are you saying it is acceptable for this girl to be here?" this time Koto spoke into the mic, projecting her voice.

"Yes." Another females voice echoed in the stadium, making everyone still. "She is the alternate of the team and knows not to interfere until a team mate has died. Continue with the first match."

Emerald immediately started asking Kagome where that voice had come from, and Kagome winced at the high pitch of Emerald's voice. "Okay, well, lets decide on the terms of battle! Team leaders, please meet in the middle and choose."

Kagome watched the three on the stage talk a bit before Kuwabara went forward and decided on what the terms would be. After a few more seconds, they started walking back. 'Emerald, please stop jumping around in my head. I can't concentrate!'

Emerald calmed down a bit before talking again. **'I apologize, but that voice was just so….alarming! There's no owner, it must be a ghost!'**

'No, there isn't a ghost. It's called a microphone. A bit of technology, you know, that thing I told you about? It projects your voice. The owner of that voice is probably behind those glass windows up there.'

Emerald was quiet a bit before talking again. **'Kagome, that golden guy is getting ready for an attack, you may want to move if you don't want to be a roasted cow.'**

Kagome immediately picked up Yusuke and moved him farther behind the guys, across from the other team, before all of Emerald's words sank in. 'Hey! Are you calling me FAT!?' Right at that moment a huge burst of fire went by and into the stands, directly over where they had been. Shocked into silent shock, Kagome sat there on weak knees, the realization she would have been a crisp-Kagome flashing through her mind over and over again.

"Are you alright?" Kagome looked up and smiled a little shakily. Kurama was so nice.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm okay. Just a little spooked, that's a-all." Kagome jittered, looking towards the stage as the rest of the team jumped down.

"Perhaps you should sit down?" Kurama asked, standing beside her.

"Nah, I'm okay." Kagome stood up off the ground, looking at Kurama with a bright smile. "So, whose going to fight first?" she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Rinku was going first for the other team. Kagome was surprised that Kuwabara was going to fight Rinku.

"Bara, be careful!" Kagome shouted, watching the match begin.

"I don't think the fool heard you." Hiei murmured, watching the child jump around in circles, then cut the side of Kuwabara's head.

"It would appear not. Perhaps-"

"Bara! Watch the feet!" Kagome interrupted Kurama, cupping her mouth and shouting.

"we should just watch and see?" Kurama finished, kinda feeling out of place. She had interrupted him.

"Yes! Go BARA!!!!" Kagome shouted, feeling kind of bad for Rinku, after all he was such a cute kid, but Bara was on her team. And, it would be embarrassing for him to loose to a kid.

"Our lessons have helped him more than we thought, Hiei. It seems he is the type of fighter whose true skills can only be measured in the ring." Kagome looked over at Kurama, who was looking at a disinterested Hiei. She smiled when he nodded slightly.

Kagome zoned out a bit but tuned right back in not long after at Hiei's response. "-strike the kid while he's down."

Kagome stuttered. "What!? Hiei, why would you say that! He's just a kid!"

Hiei shrugged, not upset for making Kagome upset. "It's the way these fights are fought. To the death."

"Bu-Bu-"

"It's true." Kurama added, to take Hiei out of the spot light. "The dark tournaments are dark for a reason."

Kagome looked between the two before huffing and looking away. "I'd never be able to hurt a child, even if he is a demon."

"That's obvious. You're a human. Humans are a weak being. They are weak hearted and physically weak." Kagome glared at Hiei, and Emerald wanted to beat the crap out of him, but Kagome wouldn't let her.

Instead she ignored Hiei and looked back to the fight, only to notice Kuwabara was lying on the ground. "What happened!? Bara!"

Koto started her count down, and Kagome covered her mouth. "Bara…."

"Kagome, use your powers, is he dead?" Kagome looked down at Genkai and nodded, tears still forming in her eyes. Closing them, Kagome sensed out Kuwabara's body and saw his aura was still alive. Opening her eyes she grinned. "He's okay!" Koto was at 5, and the rest of the team looked at her for a minute but when Koto stopped counting they turned back and saw Kuwabara getting up.

"Huh, the buffoon is smarter than I thought, that or he has more lives than a cat." Hiei muttered, half amused.

Kagome ignored that comment and focused on the match again. Rinku was just getting his toys out now. "He's going to fight with his yoyos?"

"Those are normal yoyos." Kurama murmured, watching Rinku attack Kuwabara, who had just materialized his twin power swords.

"Oh no." Kagome whispered, covering her mouth as Rinku raised Kuwabara up into the air. "NO!" Kagome yelled as Rinku pulled Kuwabara down from a height equal to the top of the stadium. Kurama gasped, while Hiei just stared in shock.

&&& episode 28 &&&

Kagome watched in horror as Kuwabara was flung around the arena like a toy doll. "He wont be able to stand much more…" Kagome whispered to herself. Emerald was quiet, astonished at the power the child had.

"We better get ready and plan for the next fight."

"No, there are still some things he could try." Kurama replied, quietly.

Kagome looked over at the two conversing. "What else can he try?" Kagome asked, before shouting brought her attention back to the arena.

"He will not survive a fall that big." Kurama commented, watching Kuwabara rise above the arena, higher and higher he went.

Kagome huffed and was about to comment was she heard some yelling. Turning, Kagome saw a girl yelling at Yusuke. She was half amused at the girls actions.

Her view of the girl was cut off when a big blue guy got in the way. She had a bad feeling, so Kagome ran and jumped out of the arena floor and into the stands. Running quickly, Kagome made it to the back of the blue guy. Hearing him threaten the girl, who was human, Kagome grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the left.

"Um, hi?" Keiko greeted, out of breathe.

"Kagome! How wonderful to see you again!" Botan greeted, running forwards and hugging Kagome, who laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey Botan, how's it been?" Kagome asked, letting go of Botan and stepping back a step a bit.

"Its been okay, I've been hanging out with Keiko and Shizuru." Botan pointed to each girl, who did their own little wave.

"Oh, so you're the girl he's crazy about!" Kagome laughed when Keiko blushed. "You're the one that was yelling at him, right?" She nodded, and Kagome smirked. "Well then, come on and you can yell at him while he sleeps!"

Kagome led the way back down, glad Kuwabara hadn't been dropped yet. She picked up Keiko and jumped down to the grass, setting her down so she could run and start yelling and pointing at Yusuke in a safer environment. Shizuru declined the offer and stayed in the stands, standing by the railing.

Kagome shrugged and ran back to the stage area. Kuwabara had been dropped and had knocked himself and Rinku out.

"Get up! You're late, Kuwabara…" Kagome looked down and giggled, finding this vary funny.

Rinku got up on the ring, and Kagome was surprised when Yusuke continued talking. "Get up Kuwabara, I know you're used to loosing, but now isn't the time…" Kagome covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, but was shocked when Kuwabara got up to yell at Yusuke.

"Bara, you should really-" "9" Kagome was interrupted by Koto. Rinku used his power to bind Kuwabara so he couldn't get back in the ring, and against her wants Kagome didn't help.

As Koto counted "10" Kagome burst out laughing, finding Kuwabara's loss very entertaining, even if it was bad.

As the next match started she helped Kuwabara get out of the yoyo ropes. "Its okay Bara, he was a tough fighter. You would've won if Yusuke hadn't distracted you."

"Darn right if would have! Stupid Urameshi!" Kagome laughed as Kuwabara 'threatened' Yusuke. Placing her hands on his left arm and shoulder, Kagome brought p her healing powers and set to work healing him of his broken ribs and other such important injuries.

"Let the next contestants enter the ring!" Koto announced, raising her hand as the match ended and after the ring was cleaned off.

A grey skinned guy hopped up onto the ring, with a green trench coat. Kagome looked up as Kurama's voice reached her ears. "I'll take this one."

She was mildly worried, her mind conflicted on if she should stop him or not. She didn't like the idea of him being hurt. **'He's a kitsune. He wont be that easy to injure.'** 'But-' **'Trust me. This match will be over quickly.'** Kagome was silent for a minute before reluctantly nodding.

"Kurama." Kurama turned to look at Hiei, "considering the stakes don't take any chances. Don't leave the ring with him still alive."

"Naturally." Kagome shivered at the tone in his voice. He sounded so cold, it just gave her the shivers. Whither they were shivers of excitement or of terror….she'd find out later.

"I should probably get going now. I don't think I'm supposed to be here." Keiko's voice reminded Kagome of her presence.

"I'm sorry, Keiko. Here, I'll take you back." Kagome volunteered, raising her hand. Keiko smiled and nodded, letting Kagome take her hand. Walking over to the wall, where Shizuru was standing Kagome leapt up and placed Keiko by Shizuru.

"Be more careful Keiko. Kay?" Kagome requested before turning and jumping back into the arena. Botan had stayed below and was talking to Hiei.

Walking back at a leisurely pace, Kagome watched as they talked back and forth, but when Botan ran to Yusuke and started slapping him around Kagome became confused and ran the rest of the way. "Botan, what are you doing?"

"Trying to wake him up!"

Kagome nodded uncertainly before walking back to Kuwabara and healing him some more. Kagome looked up when Hiei gasped softly. "What? What is it?" Standing she looked onto the ring and saw a cut appear on Kurama's left cheek. "What the-" 'I thought you said he'd be fine!?' Kagome yelled at Emerald, making her somewhat surprised. **'I said he's a Kitsune and it'd be had to injure him. He probably got distracted…'**

Kagome watched as Kurama and the strange opponent talked, and inhaled when Kurama just stood there and allowed the other demon to attack him. Kagome watched intently as Kurama hit his opponent with two things. She wouldn't have noticed if Emerald hadn't said something. **'He's using a plant…' **'What do you mean?' **'Kurama. He's planted a seed in the enemies chest. I can't tell which one is was, but I saw it.'** 'Oh…'

Kagome continued to watch the fight and winced as a huge gash was made on his cheek again. "Oh, Kurama…." Kagome whimpered, trying not to tear her eyes away.

Kagome watched as more talking happened, and tried to understand what was said. The enemy tried to push the button in his hand, but as soon as he did, the plant Kurama had implanted exploded and took over the enemies body.

As soon as the fight had begun, it seemed, it had stopped.

'**He's begging for his life, the weasel.**' Emerald growled, her temper very out of bounds. Kagome watched, on jumpy feet, and Kurama walked back to the side of the ring.

'The flowers are beautiful…' Kagome thought, her mind wandering a bit, before focusing again. "Kurama, come down here and let me heal your wounds."

Kurama shook his head, making Kagome frown. "No. Let them heal as they will. It should be healed by tomorrow."

"Can I at least make sure he didn't use some sort of poison?" a bit of hesitancy made Kagome almost growl, but Kurama agreed to it and moved off of the ring and allowed Kagome to place her hand on his left cheek.

'So soft…' Was their combined thought, Kurama was thinking of Kagome's hands, and Kagome was referring to the skin of Kurama's cheek.

Blushing, Kagome dropped her gaze and removed her hand. "It's fine. There's no poison, so its okay."

Kurama nodded, still a little dazed, before turning to talk to Hiei.

"Botan, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a minute. Take care of the boys for me?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her blushing to a minimum and to hold off her transformation.

"Sure Kagome, no problem!"

{AN: so, what did everyone think? Thanks to the reviewers! Sable_Scribe, CrystalVixen93, Trinity Fenton-Phantom! I love the reviews! But, question for **Trinity**….when you say Jin, are you talking about the aussi accented Chu? Whose Jin? :P I might notice later, but right now I have no clue who your talking about! Lol, and I was thinking of making this a three way, but wasn't sure about it. I hadn't even had the thought of her adopting Rinku. But, I bet he and Shippo would get along great! Lol

Please review! I love'em!!!!! *Kisses!*}


	11. Chapter 10

AN: I'v been feeling sick lately. And, as a side note I write my Authors Notes in the beginning, then add another at the end. Its very useful.

Ok. I know who Jin is now. I'v been watching the episodes in the exact order I'v been writing at. I'v gone over and over the same spots, so I noticed that Jin is the Wind boy. And, I read the reviews, so I thank all those who pointed out who it was! Lol, I felt kinda stupid for not remembering him, Hes one of my favorites. I just know him, personally…., as the "cute pointy earned English fly boy!" lol, jk. Anyways, I realize some of you may not like the way this is going, but just wait. This was a filler. I got tired of writing a paly-by-play of the fights, so I changed it slightly. I hope no one minds.}

Walking through the halls Kagome conversed with her…inner self.

'Emerald, I don't get it. Why do I get all…jumpy when I'm around Kurama?' She was genuinely confused on this matter. She had never even been this jumpy around Inuyasha, and the fact that she hardly knew Kurama just made it that much more confusing.

'**I'm not sure on this myself. But, I do know that, female kitsune feel very playful and shy around the males of the species. The same is true for youkai. I was looking for a mate when that shard somehow ended up in me.'** Emerald stated, trying to make Kagome understand.

'Oh. And, when are you going to leave my body?' Kagome asked, trying to quell her unease about instincts taking over her without her knowledge.

'**Maybe a day more. I'm getting more energy recently, its possibly because you're a miko.'** Emerald replied, an internal shrug showing she wasn't positive.

'That soon? And wouldn't my being a miko make it take longer for you to recuperate?' Kagome turned a corner, hearing faint sounds of the fight going on. Its sounded like it had just gotten good.

Emerald nodded. **'While you being a miko would do that, It seems that you are not fully miko. You have some demon in you. I bet, once I leave your body, you'll know what half of you is…'**

Kagome stopped moving, speechless. 'I…I'm part demon?'

'**It would appear so, I can't think of any other reason as to why your body would actually help mine regenerate…'**

While Kagome digested that piece of information she didn't notice a large ogre approaching her from behind.

"Hey there, little human."

Shrieking Kagome spun around, her heart beating a mile a minute. The ogre was huge, green, and slimy. 'Ew' It was covered in shorts, but not very good ones. "What do you want?"

"Just a bit of fun before I rejoin my mate." Was its reply, making Kagome want to gag. It's breath stunk to high heaven!

"Well look somewhere else, I'm not up for grabs!"

"Nah, I don't think so. You're going to give me some fun whether you like it or not." Kagome wrinkled her nose at the disgusting creature.

'**Kagome, let me try something…'** Kagome mentally shrug and nodded, jumping around and away from the grabbing fingers of the ogre.

A tingling sensation went through Kagome's body before a being started to fad into existence infront of her. The being had long auburn hair, an auburn tail… "Emerald!?"

She turned around and smirked, before turning back to the ogre. "you, piece of filth, shall die." After those simple words Emerald used her claws and slashed the ogre in half, letting the two sides fall to the floor with a dull thump.

"What…How…" Kagome stuttered, looking at Emerald in astonishment.

"I had gathered enough energy." Emerald responded, grinning.

"But…you said tomorrow!?" Kagome whispered, still gaping at her friend.

Emerald nodded and pulled her hair back, using a plant to keep it there. "I did say that, but I wasn't counting on you powering up. I _might_ have stolen some of your power…." She shrugged sheepishly, but Kagome just waved it away.

"So, um….what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure." Emerald pursed her lips and walked forward. "I have to get back to my time some how. The Koenma should be able to do it. Or Botan, she could easily do it."

Kagome was saddened at this new development. "But, what about the tournament?"

Emerald was silent a moment while she just stared at Kagome. Finding what she wanted she smirked. "You'll do fine. I can smell your other half. It's a kitsune. Here, follow my instructions. Close your eyes." Kagome closed them after a moments hesitation. "Take a deep breath." Again, Kagome did as instructed. "Now, look inside yourself. You should see a cage like structure. Make yourself walk to it. Then open it."

Kagome envisioned herself walking to a cage, and using her swords to open it. A gust of air washed over her, and Kagome gasped before opening her eyes. She saw Emerald smirking at her and nodding her head, and Kagome was curious. "Did I do it?"

Nodding Emerald grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to a reflective window. There, staring back at them, and a black hair fox girl with silver eyes. She had the fox ears, and one tail. Looking down at herself Kagome was in shock. She was beautiful.

"See? You'll be fine!" Kagome nodded, shocked to silence. "Now, lets go back. You may want to turn back into your human form."

Kagome gazed at her, wordlessly asking for help on doing that.

"Just….um…." Emerald tilted her head before shrugging. "Do the opposite?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before doing the opposite. Really, it wasn't very creative!

"Ok. Now, we go and get Botan to take you back. Right?" Kagome asked.

"Right! I want to get home, so I can look for a mate from MY time. Kurama is a nice fox, but I want a mate in my time, thank you very much." Kagome giggled at the snooty pose Emerald took upon saying that.

Together that walked back towards the arena, Kagome in her own outfit, while Emerald was wearing the kimono and hakama she was wearing before she was killed, a dark green combo.

After a few minutes of walking around Kagome deduced that they were walking the wrong way, this was around 15 minutes after they had split apart. Turning to go back, Kagome saw someone running towards them. "Keiko!? What are you doing!?"

Keiko looked up and smiled with tears in her eyes, making Kagome frown as Keiko skidded to a halt infront of her. "Kagome! I'm so glad I ran into you! Can you take me to the arena!?" She looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes, making Kagome slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, why?"

Keiko shook her head, "He's fighting a big guy to the death! He's going to die! Please!?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably, while Emerald covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Sure. Come on then." Kagome started forward towards the way Keiko had come.

"Wait, isn't it the other way?"

"No." Kagome didn't look back as she kept on walking, Emerald beside her. "It's this way. We were coming from the way your going. You must have run past the entrance."

"But-" "Trust me." Kagome interrupted, her voice strong.

Keiko paused for a minute before giving in and running to catch up with Kagome. Two minutes later, the three of the arrived at the entrance the team had taken into the arena.

"Here we are. You first." Kagome bowed and motioned Keiko into the arena first, laughing as she took off in a dead sprint. "Okay. We are here, finally. I'll talk Botan into taking you back, alright?"

Emerald nodded, but didn't move forward with Kagome.

Noticing the lack of body next to her, Kagome frowned and looked back. "I'll wait here, if you don't mind." Kagome was about to protest, but she shook her head and ignored the feeling that she was missing something important.

"Alrighty then. I'll just go and bring Botan to you." Kagome mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Emerald huffed but remained silent as Kagome continued into the hall that lead to the arena. Stepping onto the grass Kagome noticed Kuwabara arguing with Keiko. The darkness of the arena made Kagome frown, until she saw the ring. "What the-….WHY IS YUSUKE UP!?"

Breaking into a run Kagome collided with Kuwabara knocking him down. "Botan, why is he fighting!? He should be resting still!"

"Oh, hi Kagome. He's, um, fighting because he was the one who volunteered?" Botan replied skittishly, touching her two index fingers to each other.

"But he was supposed to stay asleep darn it!"

Kagome looked up onto the ring and saw the two of the fighters laughing.

Botan followed Kagome's eyes and watched the two continue to fight. "They're so evenly matched. It must end soon or it might never end at all!"

"No. I'm certain they're both standing on their last legs. It's almost all over. The weaker one will crumble soon." Kagome looked over at Hiei and did a double take.

"Hiei, when did you lose your shirt?" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide. 'He has such a nice chest…'

Hiei blushed, just slightly. Only Kurama noticed the light dusting before it disappeared. Kurama chuckled making Hiei turn his head away in disgust at himself and in embarrassment.

Kagome was silent a moment before a smell made her turn back towards the ring. "His foot! Why the hell is he standing like that!?"

"It's called a Knife Edge Death Match. They cant move their feet, and who ever falls first dies. They've both exhausted their spiritual powers, all they have now is their brute strength."

Kagome nodded, managing to keep herself from blushing again. He just had such a hot and sexy voice!

"So, he's been cutting his foot open from the bottom? Wonderful." Kagome replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms under her chest, making Kurama's eyes stray there a few times.

"A head butt?" Botan exclaimed, making Kurama and Kagome look to her before looking to the ring. They looked just in time to see Yusuke and the blue haired guy hit heads. After a split moment the blue haired guy fell to the ring floor, breaking it.

"The winner of this match and the leader of the winning team, Yusuke Urameshi!" Koto exclaimed, raising Yusuke's arm above his head. Yusuke laughed while Kuwabara rushed the ring exclaiming how wonderful it was.

"Yusuke! Get your ass over here!" Kagome yelled pointing to the side of the ring. Grabbing Kuwabara's shoulder as a support Yusuke limped over there while talking raggedly to Kuwabara. While passing Chu Yusuke heard a mummer and looked down.

Kagome huffed and tapped her foot. "What is taking them so long!? I need to heal his foot damn it!"

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason." Kurama replied, amused at Kagome's anger, making her even angrier.

"Well I don't care! His foot is bleeding and until he gets it healed he will bleed. And if he bleeds too much he'll die of blood loss!" Kagome yelled, pointing at Yusuke.

"Relax. He's just telling Chu he wont kill him." Hiei intervened, making Kurama smile gratefully.

Kagome huffed and remained silent. She knew she was being irrational and a bitch, but she felt like doing it. So she would. Besides, what she had said was true. If she didn't heal his foot soon he'd be in trouble. "Get your butt over here, Yusuke!" Kagome shouted, walking up to the edge of the ring."

"Demon fans, they're so stupid. One minute their rooting for Yusuke to die. The next they're rooting for him to kill the guy who lost!"

"Kuwabara, rant later. Set Yusuke down on the edge of the ring. Kurama, come over here and hold up Yusuke's foot."

Kagome orders were not received as one would think. Kuwabara looked down at Kagome like she'd lost her mind, while Kurama gaped at her incredulously.

"Fine! You two are so….grrr!" Kagome growled, grabbing Yusuke and forcing him to sit at the edge of the ring. Lifting his foot herself, Kagome raised her right hand to the bottom of it and brought forth her healing powers to get rid of his nasty cut.

As the rants got louder Kagome started to grind her teeth. "SHUT UP!" Kagome looked up and smirked with Yusuke.

As the silence droned on Kagome stood up. "Your foot is healed now."

Turning, she faced the crowds with everyone else, glaring at anyone she saw.

"IF YOU IDIOTS GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, THE SAY IT! But say it to my face, or say it to my fist!" The silence droned on, making Kagome slightly uncomfortable.

Looking over Kagome froze, then elbowed Yusuke in the stomach. "Look to your right, Yusuke."

"Why? What is-" Kagome looked at Yusuke when his speech froze, and noticed his frozen fearful look. "Toguro." Kagome shivered. She had noticed someone with immense power staring at them, she just hadn't known who it was.

"Its him?" Kagome whispered, gazing up at Toguro in aw.

"Yeah. That's him." Kuwabara answered, looking up with everyone else.

"Tch." Yusuke raised his right hand and flicked off Toguro.

"Yusuke! Don't make him angry!" Botan whispered desperately, making Kagome chuckle.

Hiei was the first to walk out of the arena, Kurama followed right behind him, with the rest of them following after him. As the darkness of the tunnel closed in around the Kaogme shivered.

"Took you long enough!" Emerald's voice made Kagome wince slightly. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Botan, can you do me a favor?"

Botan looked at Emerald then at Kagome curiously. "The would depend on the favor."

"Ok, well….I don't know how to say this, but Emerald has been in me recuperating her strength. Well, she finally got enough and was able to get out. Now she wants to go back to her time. Can you take her?"

Botan was silent a moment before nodding slowly. "Sure. I'll take her. Come on Emerald." Botan turned and ran off, Emerald following closely behind her.

{AN: I'm feeling better now. I was sick, as an excuse for why this is being posted so late. I threw up and it was not fun. There was a festival, and I had to work things out with a friend. Saw Alice in Wonderland, on Thursday…at MIDNIGHT! I fixed up my car and made it Prittaaay!!! Lol, My friends and I each chose a character and decorated a window of it, purple and green. I chose the…Chesire Cat! Lmao. My other friends all chose the mad hatter, alice, and the rabbit! Lol, we all looked so funny. We went to Taco bell, at 2 in the morning, I got hit on by a hawwwt guy, and my other friend also got hit on. We were having so much fun, until around 4. Lmfao. Anyways……….. (I was rambling…)

Please Review! I love them so far, and I hope to get even more soon! :D I'll answer the longer ones. To…**Trinity,** I agree. And that might happen later on. It would be odd if it happened next chapter. To…**JadedLover,** Um…I updated. Lol, your review was slightly confusing. But, I think I understood the point that you wanted me to update? Lol. And, finally **Helpful Fan,** Thanks for the review, I know who Jin is now! Very helpful! Lol, and thanks to Shiori Yume for reviewing! I hope my update was slightly fast enough!

So…REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!}


	12. Chapter 11

{AN: well, im sorry for the wait for this chapter. That cold cameback 150times worse, so I've been sleeping and resting it off, I haven't been on the computer much. Buuut, I finished this chapter today, on the 21 of March…. Happy late St. Patrick's Day!!!!! Lol. Oh, and… We are skipping the boring episode 33!!!! Why, you might ask? Because I am the author of this story! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Hehe, anyways, episode 33 only really talks about the team they are fighting while this chapter takes palce. I was going to include it, but I kept on hitting a writers block, so I decided to just skip it and go on to where they get really close while she's healing!

PLEASE READ AND ENJOY!}

Kagome crept through the trees, making sure to keep out of eye sight of Hiei. 'I wish he'd just let me heal his arm. His pride is seriously annoying.'

Kagome had followed Hiei and Kurama out of the hotel when they left early that morning. She had decided to follow Hiei instead of Kurama when they went separate ways. Hiei was the more injured of the two, so it made perfect sense to follow him and make sure he wasn't targeted by an enemy fighter.

Leaping from a branch Kagome quickly hid when he turned to look her way. She stiffened when he started toward her position, but relaxed as Kurama appeared. While they talked Kagome moved herself to a more secluded position. She knew was wasn't very strong, compared to them. But compared to the two demons heading their way, she would be enough to bring them down.

'They're the doctor's henchmen. That dirty old man!' Kagome thought, drawing her swords. 'They look like panthers. Odd.' '_They are genetically enhanced humans. Don't worry about them. They haven't gained any new powers, all they have is brute strength._' Kagome paused before attacking the two interlopers, surprised at that thought. 'Emerald has left, so why-' Before she could ponder that any more a sort of snarly yell drew her attention to below.

A leopard human thingy was charging towards Kurama and Hiei. Watching, Kagome noticed how Kurama already had his whip out, making her assume he had been practicing with it again, and making her regret choosing to follow Hiei.

(in the episode it does around 12 minutes of the fight. Well, I don't want to do a little switch scene, cause our two main focuses are Kagome and Kurama….and they are here. So, it jumps forwards in regards to the episode.)

Working together Kagome watched as Kurama and Hiei disassembled the leopard creature. She chuckled at their side conversation. 'If he is that wonderful with his left hand, why bother with healing the right?'

She decided to just sit back and relax. It was obvious that they had everything taken care of, so why bother getting involved. Reclining back, Kagome watched as Kurama and Hiei talked to the remaining panther man.

"What in the world is that!?" It was a large metal machine, standing at around 20 feet, Kagome guessed. It sent shivers down her spine. "Its going after them! I should help!" _'Wait for the perfect moment to strike. Do not hesitate.'_ Kagome nodded to herself, and waited as they battled. Hiei drew his sword and tried to hack off the metal extended arm, and Kagome's eyes widened as it didn't cut through. Hiei went after the living opponent, and Kagome smirked, only to gape as the machine got in the way and moved Hiei off course.

"Hiei!" Kagome yelled, jumping down when she noticed him land on his arm. Sprinting forward Kagome grabbed Hiei up just in time to prevent Hiei from being crushed against the tree. "What are you thinking!?" Kagome scolded as she jumped up into the trees.

"Hiei! Are you alright!?" Kurama's voice made Kagome look back, but the sound of cracking wood made her lunge forward again.

"Who isss thisss? A pretty young lady helping two insignificant worms?" The leopards voice made Kagome cringe, but she continued running from the machine.

"Put me down. Now." Kagome looked down at the voice, noticing that he was upside down, so he was looking up at her with a cross face. Nodding Kagome made her way towards Kurama, letting Hiei go by him.

"Nice of you to help, Kagome." Kurama greeted, nodding before leaping away. Kagome nodded back and watched Hiei closely as he leapt away from the machine arm as well.

Kagome missed the bending of the arms and didn't think that the arms would go after her, after all, they had been ordered to kill Hiei and Kurama, not her. As she was leaping towards Kurama a metal arm grabbed her and slammed her into a tree, making her black out for a minute.

"Kagome!" Kurama's voice sounded far away to her, and blinking Kagome looked around dazedly, noticing how they were both heading towards her, to rescue her.

Kurama was the one with the arm still following him, and when he jumped and flipped over the arm pinning her, that arm rammed right into the other one, knocking it off of her. Kagome wasn't coherent enough to catch herself, so when she started falling she closed her eyes. Feeling arms surround her Kagome opened her eyes and gazed into Hiei's red eyes.

"Hi." Kagome muttered before drooping her eyes. A large boom echoed through out the forest, and Kagome's eyes jerked open as Hiei yelled out Kurama's name. "No…"

"Excellent. Now kill the other one too." There was no sign of movement, and Kagome didn't hear anything, and the confusion was plain with the leopard mans next words. "What's wrong with you? I said Kill!"

"You were wrong on two counts." Kurama's voice made Kagome breathe a sigh of relief. 'He's safe.'

"I'm wrong? What do you mean? What just happened!?" Kagome could hear the fear in the mans voice, and Kagome smiled softly as Kurama did a run through on strengths and weaknesses. Hiei walked over to Kurama, and Kagome looked up at him through her lashes.

"Your robot is dead, and so, I'm afraid, are you." Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again as a small whoosh echoed by her ears, telling her Kurama had gone to bash some sense into the leopard man. After a few moments he returned with the leopard man. "Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up at Kurama's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why were you out here?" Hiei's stern voice made Kagome wince.

Kurama's voice was calm yet firm. "Hiei calm down. She was probably trying to do her job."

"And what job would that be?" The grip on her tightened and Kagome whimpered in slight pain.

"My job…." Kagome began, and paused to breathe, her stomach hurt something fierce. "My job is to heal all of you when you're hurt."

Hiei scoffed. "I don't need to be healed."

"Yes, you do." Kagome retorted, glaring up at him. "Your right arm is damaged, its burnt on the outside…" Kagome breathed in deeply again. "and the inside, I can feel the damaged since im so close to you, you've torn muscles, and the blood isn't circulating. If I…." she hissed and tried to get loose of his arms so she could heal his arm. "If I don't heal you, it might not work ever again!"

Kurama and Hiei were silent a few moments before they started walking, Kurama taking Kagome from Hiei's hands, and Hiei grabbing the collar of the man.

"He told me some very interesting information in return for his life, Hiei. Don't kill him." Kurama sounded amused, making Kagome want to see what Hiei was going to do.

"Tch. Fine."

"What did…He tell you?" Kagome whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Where the teacher of our three opponents is being held. It's a cave on this island, only a few miles away. Before we go, however…" Kurama lowered Kagome to the ground and hovered over her, Kagome would have blushed at the position if she wasn't in so much pain. "I think you might have a few broken ribs…"

"Kurama, I'll go and retrieve the doctor. You take care of her. I'll meet you back here." Hiei took off without waiting for Kurama to agree, making Kagome laugh before grabbing her stomach.

"I guess…. I shouldn't be mad at Hiei… for not allowing me to heal him…" Kagome whispered, making Kurama chuckle.

"He can be stubborn at times. But, why did you follow us out here?" Kurama raised her blue tea-shirt so he could get to her ribs.

"Ow Ow Ow! Be careful! That HURTS!" Kagome yelled, shoving his probing fingers away.

Kurama chuckled, a deep sexy chuckle that almost made Kagome blush. Almost. Right now it just made her angrier. "Sorry, but I must check your wounds."

"No you don't! I can tell you, I have a broken rib!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming down her face. "And it hurts!"

Kurama nodded and smiled. "You most likely have more than one broken rib. Probably two." Kurama leaned over and lifted her head off the ground. Kagome winced but refrained from yelling at him. "Hm, there's no bump, so you most likely don't have a concussion. Can you sit up?"

"If I could do you think I'd be lying here?" Kagome snapped, only to groan and grab her stomach.

"Now now, calm down Kagome." Kurama tisked, making Kagome even mader. He lifted her into his arms and moved her over to a tree, where he used some of his plant abilities to soften the trunk. "Relax."

Bending down he ripped off the bottom of her skirt, which had been knee length but was now thigh length. "Hey! Who said you could-!" Kagome was stopped short of her rant as Kurama placed a finger against her lips.

"It is necessary." Kurama responded quietly, wrapping the skirt around her middle.

"I can heal myself you know. It just takes up a lot of energy to do it…" Kagome trailed off unhappily.

"Then you should heal yourself slowly." Kurama responded, matter-of-factly.

Kagome was silent. 'Well, when he puts it like that…' she looked off to the side to show her acceptance of his actions, but she kept enough of her pride to not just agree with him. 'He didn't have to be all-knowing about it. He acts like he knows how my powers work!' Kagome pouted and winced as he tightened the strip of clothe around her ribs.

Kurama chuckled as Kagome winced. 'She looks so adorable.' _'Cute enough to kiss…'_ Kurama paused a moment as that thought drifted through his mind, surprised by it. It had been a long time since **he** had decided to communicate with himself. 'Why now?' Kurama thought briefly, but before he could get further into his thoughts, a large crash from the side took his attention.

"Ah, you've returned. Find the good doctor alright?" Kurama asked, looking over at Hiei before looking back to Kagome. His green eyes sparkled as she squirmed.

"Can I start healing myself now?" Kagome's sarcastic comment made Kurama look up and smile in amusement. 'She's a spit fire, this one.'

"Yes, you may start healing yourself, but keep it slow so you don't pass out." Kurama cautioned, standing with her in his arms. Kagome whimpered, and Kurama shifted her so that her spine was straight and her ribs wouldn't be puncturing anything vital.

Kagome was focused on her healing, so it was a shock when they arrived at the arena.

{AN: OK, so this is where I'm going to end this chapter. The next one will include the rest of this fight, obviously. Kurama and Kagome will get closer. I might even make this a Kurama/Kagome/Hiei, at this point. I'm not too sure though, considering its still so early in the relationships. But, im really considering it, since a few readers really think it would be a good idea…. Tell me if you do as well in a review, I really listen to them!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful weekend!}


End file.
